Ambition of Jun Nerone
by ZeXal2828
Summary: In an alternate version, of an alternate world, based on the real world, in which for some strange reason, most of the important characters of Feudal Japan are cute girls, join Jun Nerone as he brutally takes Sagara Yoshiharu's spot for main character, and how he, instead of our loved Saru, becomes a Daimyo. I didn't actually think of a summary... Ambition of Jun Nerone! 10/10 IGN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It has been SUCH a long time, huh? So... are we cool? Are you not going to lynch me? Um... I'll take your silence as a definitive "no" menaing that you'll probably lynch me sometime after seeing this and next week. Now, let me explain some things. I haven't updated in a long time, such a long time, that I had to log into this site... again. That should probably tell any newcomers the situation as my lynching is in progress. Furthermore, I have ample other stories that I could continue, so why did I start a new fanfiction, and of a fanfiction that I already did? (This is my second fanfiction of this anime/light novel/possibly manga?) Now, for the first one, which I did like, I used mainly the anime to write it. But for this... I have the first volume of the light novel. I am using it, and only it. I also skipped the ending of the first chapter when writing this - and yes, each chapter here, is a chapter there... unless I decide to over extend, or shorten it down and continue into the next chapter. Which means, a lot of scenes will be similar, as I will be using them. I saw F U to all of you who get pissed, but they will be different! Especially the main character, who is not weak like Sagara. I dislike weak main characters in things like this. Now, I started this at about 6:40 PM of 7/26/17 and it took to about 12:50 PM to finish. Right now it has been ten minutes, as I had to get a picture to use for this and write this top, and bottom part, so it will probably be out in a couple more minutes. Either way, each chapter - when I get down to writing it - will only take several hours, so yeah!**

 **Now, why did I decide to write this, besides the fact that I felt like it and I saw it in a dream, and because I then dreamt of me appearing in a different world with the four swords of power (Excalibur, Clarent (which is my favorite of the four), Durandal, and Joyeuse), and then doing epic shitz in that world, which then led me to believe I could write an actual good story for once, no, it is none of those reasons! It is instead - because I recently had to reset my computer :( this was, like, a month ago though. So, yeah. Lost everything. Again. So there has been two resets and one flood since making this account, which caused me to lose so much... so yeah me?**

 **Anyway, I think I have forced those who wanted to read this to wait too long... for those of you who skipped past this, then you're the smarts ones, but you're also very rude. If you want to ask me a question, such as which college I'm going to next month, or what classes I will have, or if I'm updating this monthly, or yearly, please send it via PM, or review if you feel like it, and if you want to point out some mistakes, please list in in an orderly way, from when it appears, so that I may correct my failures - since I have not edited this whatsoever. Too lazy for that. You know what time it is? It's 1:05 AM! ...Anyway, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

 **Ambition of Jun Nerone  
Chapter 1: Becoming the retainer of the Oda**

Nerone Jun, first name Nerone, last name Jun. Though as he lives in Japan, he introduces himself as Jun Nerone, though he was born in Romania.

Nerone, of course, refers to Nero, the Roman Emperor. Nerone, on the other hand, isn't much like the supposed crazy Nero, who burned Rome down in order to rebuild it, as he learned in history class. He was more of a stoic-type. Cold and cynical, he was raised to put himself first. If his house caught on fire, and his grandfather, who raised him his entire life, were to be trapped within the house, Nerone would abandon him with hardly a thought. Then again, even if Nerone were to save his grandfather in that situation, he would be yelled at for not listening to the old man who told him to put himself first. Though he may be like this, he is also fun and loves to joke around. He actually likes to talk to others, but at the same time, he was raised as a fighter.

"Do not be the one to strike first, but be the one to kill first." Is Nerone's favorite quote made by his grandfather. Though the word "kill" could be looked at to be figuratively, it could also translate as being literal. If it was a life-or-death situation, Nerone would kill. If it wasn't, then he won't "kill" but knock them out.

However, there comes a time in someone's life, that there is no other choice but to kill. Whether you're taking a hike through a forest or mountain, and come across a beast, or when you're flung back in time, to the time period of Feudal Japan. There are times, where the only option, is to kill. Whether it is a beast, or a man… is simply left to the situation.

-Line Skip in Process-

"Where… am I?" I spoke, looking left and right. I seem to be in a field, with a bit of a fog about. I could hear the shouts and screams of men wearing armor, and carrying swords and spears. I could hear the blasts of guns being shot. I could hear the roaring of hooves hitting the ground. Looking around the field, I could see some trees through the fog, or is it mist? I couldn't really remember the difference between the two.

I looked down at my appearance, to see if something changed, but it was the same as a few moments ago when I was sparring against that old man.

Unkempt, onyx black hair nearly fell down to my shoulders, and though it seemed to be spiky, it wasn't. My ears were partially covered, and my bangs were cut short, with a strand of hair falling down over my forehead and nearing my eyes. I have azure blue eyes, which caused me to be stared at most of the time in Japan, due to most everyone having black or brown colored eyes. Or at least in the area I lived in, it was like that.

I was wearing my black windbreaker, which has a white collar, around my waist, as the sleeves were tied tightly together. Underneath the windbreaker, I would normally wear a white t-shirt, but as I was in the middle of sparring, I had taken it off. I tied it around the back of my windbreaker, so I didn't have to worry about losing it by accident. I had on black, straight jeans and black sneakers with white soles, and white streaks on the sides.

On my left, between the jacket and my body, was a wooden sheath. However, the katana which fits into the sheath was in my right hand, as I was currently in the middle of a spar.

As for my body, well I was ripped. Not as ripped as a body builder, but I had some good muscles, as it wasn't too big to restrict my movements, but it wasn't small enough to be considered weak. A few scars decorated my body, with three being on my right arm, two on the left, four on my chest, and two on my back. I had none on my legs or anywhere else on my body.

If I had to describe my appearance, it would be one that was strong and handsome, but then again, I never really cared about any of that.

But anyway, my appearance hasn't really changed, but then why am I here? I originally thought that I somehow accessed my past life's memories, or something. I was part Japanese due to my dad, so my ancestors were probably samurai or something, which led me to believe that I was relieving a past member's life. However, I was in my body. It even felt the same, almost as if I was just grabbed and dropped off into the past, or perhaps this is a dream? Did that old man hit me so hard I started to dream about the past?

I doubt it, but if that was the case, I'll have to return the favor later.

But for now… I was currently being attacked.

Two men, wearing similar armor, approached me. The one on the left held a sword, whilst the other had a spear. They approached me at a run, though they were still being cautious.

There were three more approaching from a different direction, but they were still some ways away.

Then… I guess this can count as self-defense?

The man wielding the spear lunged forward, but I sidestepped the attack. As I did so, the katana-wielder stepped forward, and sliced down at my head, but I parried it easily with my own katana, causing the man to trip forward. I then twisted the sword around, and slammed the pommel into his windpipe, causing him to start to gag, as he fell to the ground, dropping his weapon.

I then ducked as the spear went flying over my head, and lunged forward. Stabbing my katana into his right forearm, I turned the blade to the side, and sliced it suddenly. His arm flopped to the ground, and he screamed as the blood poured out of his arm. I quickly kicked him in the gut, and he fell down. I then turned to the three others approaching, which all held spears.

Picking up the fallen spear, I aimed it at one of the three with my left hand. Then, pausing for only a moment, I tossed it forward, and into the skull of the middle spearman.

The two at his side were surprised, but they didn't stop. They all wore the same armor, so they were probably on the same side. Which means, that if I can find someone wearing a different set of armor, then I can set myself up as someone on the other side, and thus, I can gain some allies.

Thinking this, I sprinted towards the two. The lifted their spears, and stabbed down at me, but, lowering my body to be closer to the ground, I narrowly avoided the tips of the spears. I slashed towards the left, and through the spearman's armor on my right, and then down towards the one on the left. As the blood poured out of their body, I brought my katana back, and stabbed it into the left's neck, and then sliced it towards the right into the other's head.

Though my face was partially covered in their blood, I was relatively okay with it. It was my first time killing, but I didn't feel much from it. I didn't know them, and they tried to kill me. That old man would yell at me if he saw me acting bad towards killing, so I was fine. Meeting his expectations was much better than feeling depressed at killing, anyway.

Picking a direction, I ran towards a hill. Running up the hill's slope, I cut down two more men. They both wielded spears, and the same type of armor as the others that I faced. Seeing trees, I thought about running towards them.

If I remember correctly, in Feudal Japan, which I must be in as they've been shouting at me in Japanese, and the fact that they were using Japanese swords – the katana – and the spear – the yari – then if I run into the woods, I might have a good chance at finding their commanding headquarters. Or a trap, as several arrows were shot out at me.

I cut down the first arrow that reached me, ducked underneath the second, blocked the third with the flat of my blade, and then rolling towards my side, I successfully dodged all of the arrows. Clicking my tongue, I retreated from the spot, as several samurai came out of the woods, wielding the yumi, or the bow. At their sides, they had sheaths contain8ing katana, or the shorter version, the wakizashi.

Though my skill should be high enough to fight each of them, I wasn't confident at facing ten opponents at once, who could attack me at close-quarters, or long-quarters. Five could use the bow, while the other five could attack me straight up. It wasn't a fight I necessarily wanted to face. And so, I retreated eastwards, where there was a riverbank.

The samurai yelled at me as they saw me retreat. "To show your back to the enemy – a coward!"

Scoffing at their words, I yelled back. "Face me one on one, and I'll show you who's the coward!"

However, the ten continued to chase me down, as the fired arrows at me. Though they didn't hit, they did come close at some points. However, because of the difference in equipment and actions, whereas I had on light equipment, and they had on heavier equipment, and where I just ran and dodged, they stopped to shoot arrows, I was able to put distance between us.

I was able to reach the riverbank relatively easily. I jumped towards the water, and made a big splash, and then I pushed against the current. Though it wasn't that strong, I was able to get to the other end quickly. But the samurai giving chase will have a much harder time, as they wore heavy armor. Realizing this, the ten decided to stop their chase, and try their luck at shooting arrows instead.

Aware of this, I hurried up and ran forward and away from the river – but it was there that I made a mistake.

I ran straight into a stronghold – the headquarters of the side that kept trying to kill me, as judging by the armor of some of soldiers stationed here, I quickly realized my situation.

However, I was surprised for a moment, by a peculiar sight. A girl, seemingly young, sat elegantly on a chair, wearing several layers of clothing. She has long, dark brown hair, and amber eyes. Though she wore many layers of clothing, and was sitting on a chair, I could tell that she had a small frame.

A banner with a white background was situated near her, which was of a black circle with two black lines placed horizontally in the middle. That banner seemed to be familiar somehow, but I couldn't recall from where, so I ignored it.

"Ara." The girl spoke, facing me, as she flapped close a fan. "Who are you? You are wearing quite the strange clothing." Of course, she spoke in Japanese. Responding likewise, as I did with the samurai, I smiled and jokingly said-

"Just a simple man, wearing simple clothing, with a simple strength – so, how 'bout it? Why not we calmly sit down, and have a simple chat about the future? Let's first start off by introducing ourselves. I am Nero-, oh, wait. Japanese does last then first, almost forgot about that. Sorry for that, I am Jun Nerone. And you are?"

"Hmph. That you would need to hear my name from my own lips – what kind of backwards village did you spring from, to not know the name of I?" Though, contrary to her tone, she was smiling as if she thought this was funny. "Very well; I shall grant you the honor. I am Imagawa Yoshimoto, head of the Imagawa clan. So how is it? Impressed?" What? Imagawa Yoshimoto is a girl? Well, you learn something new every day.

"Very. But what is the Daimyo of the Imagawa doing out here? Who are you fighting anyway?" Though I said the first question more to myself, I spoke up with the second.

Yoshimoto chuckled, and responded as she flapped open her fan. "Fighting the Oda; what else?" I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Just to inform you, I am neither on the Oda or the Imagawa side. In fact, I could certainly join your side as a retainer; I'm pretty strong myself, with intelligence to boot. So how 'bout it? Will you skip out on this great offer, or do I have to repeat it to some other Daimyo?" Dream or not, I still wanted to ally myself with a side, though I originally planned to be with the side that didn't attack me, we all can't get what we want, after all. Though, by now, I should stop trying to see this as a dream, but as reality. I was definitely sent back in time, but for Yoshimoto to be a girl; this has to be some kind of alternate reality. Either or, allying with a strong force is my current goal. What happens after, happens after.

However, Imagawa Yoshimoto giggled, as she fanned herself off. "Why on earth would I employ someone as suspicious as you? Covered in blood like that, who did you kill _in this area_ for that to happen? Mayhap you killed my soldiers?"

"Well, they attacked first. Can you blame me for responding back? If not, I would surely be dead, and that isn't good for my life."

"Then, in that case, Motoyasu-san, finish what my men couldn't do!"

At her words, a smaller girl stepped forward. She has short, dark green hair, and amber colored eyes. Wearing green clothing, and some light armor over her left shoulder and chest, she drew a katana and pointed it at me.

"Understood~!" She responded. Seeing this, I raised my own blade as hers was swung down at me. Though she was much smaller, she was surprisingly strong! I took a step back with my left foot, and then, using more force, I pushed her back. She stumbled backwards, but she didn't trip.

So? Should I stay, and fight? Or should I retreat? Later down the road she could serve as a good foe, or a good ally, and so can be said of Yoshimoto. But if I were to kill Motoyasu here and now, I'll damage my relations with Yoshimoto forever – though there is a chance that that won't happen.

Though I wasn't much of a history fan, I did know some things, though it was mostly centralized towards Roman history. What if this young girl becomes an important character later on? Or what about Yoshimoto? Killing possibly large players this early on is not a good idea, so the best choice would be to retreat. However, I introduced myself as being "strong" so to show the image of that, I might as well take out a few soldiers, and beat this young girl before me. This will show Yoshimoto what she could've had, and will improve my standing – most likely.

With this in mind, I smiled. Though the only one with a sword drawn was this girl, no doubt that once Yoshimoto sees that I'm holding my own, she'll send some more swords my way. This will properly show off my strength!

This time, I started the fight. I swung my sword at the nape of this young girl, and she blocked the blade splendidly. Surprised about this, I ducked underneath her counter attack. Then, placing a hand on the ground, I spun my body around, and kicked her legs out from under her. I jumped back, and waited for her to get up.

"Skilled~." She responded. Yoshimoto frowned, and pointed her closed fan towards me.

"This man is pretty skilled with the blade! Draw out three swords and finish him, now!"

At her words, three samurai drew their blades. They, on the other hand, will not be walking away from here.

The first to charge this time, was Motoyasu. She ran towards me, holding her katana towards the heavens. Once she was close enough, she slashed the blade down, but it was a feint! She twisted her hold on the blade, and from a downward strike, she switched to a lunge! As the blade neared my exposed chest, I sidestepped and countered. I slashed my blade through the air, and at the last second, she managed to jump forward, rolling against the ground. However, she didn't dodge, as a thin line appeared on her cheek, and blood spilled down from the small wound.

At that time the three samurai approached me. The middle one slashed his sword down at me, and I blocked horizontally. The one on my left lunged towards me, but, letting go of my sword with my left hand, I reached forward and grabbed his wrist, as I twisted my body out of the path of his blade. I then pulled him forward, and, using my foot, I forced him to trip forward and into the path of the last samurai. This caused the two to collide with one another, and to stop the attack of the third. I quickly made good use of the breathing room, as I smashed my left elbow into the first samurai's chin, causing him to step back a few paces in pain. However, not letting him get away, I ran after him, and grabbed him by the neck. I pulled him closer, and into my blade, which slid easily into his armor and between his ribs. He coughed out some blood, but I ignored it.

The two who I forced to collide were now coming towards me, with their swords raised, ready to strike once they were close enough. Using the samurai who I was still holding, I tossed him towards the two, causing the three to collide, and fall back down to the ground. A soft laugh escaped my lips for an instant, but I quickly shut up as a I had to quickly jump back and out of the way of Motoyasu's katana. Eyeing her carefully, I watched her put herself between the remaining two samurai as they scrambled to get up, and me.

Once they were up, they moved to be on either side of her, though slightly behind.

Then-

I ran forward, and met the three in battle.

I swung my sword at Motoyasu, who moved her katana to block, but with the same movement, I leapt forward and over her head, spinning around with the swing of my sword, I landed behind her, where I quickly attacked the samurai to my right. I charged into the man and bashed him in the face with my shoulder. He stumbled back, but I didn't let him go. I spun around in my spot, and slashed my katana through the air, with its end goal being his neck.

As the red liquid flew into the air, I sidestepped as the other samurai swiped his blade diagonally at me, and then ducked underneath the horizontal slash of Motoyasu. The other samurai then lunged forward, but that was a mistake. Using his attack to my advantage, I lightly hopped to the side so that Motoyasu was on the other side of the samurai. This caused her to be unable to attack immediately after him. She was surprised by this, and as she tried to go around the man, I went in the opposite direction. Seeing this, the samurai tried to move back so that Motoyasu could attack me, but I leapt towards him.

Seeing this, he swiped his sword at me, but I bent my head and body back, and fell against the grass, though because of my momentum, I was sent skidding a few feet towards the man.

At this point, I was close enough to grab his body with my legs – which is exactly what I did. Bending my legs up, I wrapped them around his thighs, just underneath his waist.

Then, using my free left hand, I picked myself slightly off the ground, where I then picked up the man using my legs, which was definitely a strain. Doing this with one arm wasn't a good idea, but I didn't want to let go of my sword.

I then – using my legs – tossed him over me and onto his back. I rolled towards my left after this, as Motoyasu stabbed her katana down at me.

Springing up to my feet, I parried Motoyasu's second slash, and kicked her in the gut. Though she hardly stumbled back from the surprised kick, I had to quickly deliver a second kick to her forehead to put her down.

This second kick, delivered by the same foot that kicked her in the gut, sent her sprawling down on the dewy grass below.

I faced the downed samurai who was trying to pick himself back up, and plunged my katana into his chest. With this, the three samurai were dead, and Motoyasu was downed, though she wasn't out of the fight. She was merely suffering from a slight concussion or something.

I turned towards Yoshimoto, who didn't look concerned, even though I had killed three of her men and downed Motoyasu in front of her. "With this," I spoke, gaining her attention. "I'll be leaving." Giving a short bow with my left arm, I spun around on the heels of my feet, and fled the scene. I think she said something afterwards, but I didn't clearly catch it.

I quickly escaped from there, and I didn't really have an injury, so I was amazed at my skill. Though in the future, they'll come back stronger, I'll at least congratulate myself on getting through that nicely, if I do say so myself.

"That was a nice fight, boy!" A rather short man said from my side. Looking over, I noticed that this guy wore the same kind of armor as the first men that I downed. A foot soldier, judging by his yari, or spear. Technically, he was on the Imagawa side, but judging from the fact that he didn't try to poke me with his weapon, the he wasn't necessarily an enemy, in which case-

"Thanks old man!"

"O-old man!?"

"Call me a boy, ya get an old man." I clearly answered him. He stared at me, shocked, but he soon began to laugh.

"Ah, you're interesting lad!" The two of us ran through the forest, where there wasn't any of the Imagawa soldiers nearby. Meaning that there was plenty of time to talk, as there wasn't anyone nearby who would attack us.

"What's your story?" I asked the monkey-looking man.

"Ah, me? I worked for the Imagawa lord, however she hates poor shaped men, so I decided to shift sides to the Oda. Hey, are you on the Oda side?"

"Sorry to say, but no I am not. Though if you're going to the Oda, then I'll join you. The name's Jun Nerone."

"Name? Oh, yes! I haven't introduced myself, Jun-kun! I'm Kinoshita Toukichirou, pleased to meet you!"

"You too!" I shouted back, a smile on my face.

"But really, that was simply amazing! Your fight, I mean."

"Thanks, but that's nothing to the sparring matches I have with my old man."

"Oh really? I'd hate to be behind the blade of a man that makes you say so!" Laughing, Toukichirou seemed to be a friendly, light-hearted man. In a way, he was like me; I liked to talk with others, and joke around, so we could quickly become friends. However, it was then that his face turned serious. "I'll tell you my dream, since it seems like we'll be friends from now on. If you can gain achievements in battle, you can get promoted. My dream is to become the lord of a feudal domain!"

"A nice dream." I responded, causing Toukichirou to smile and laugh.

"Yeah, you got it! Becoming the lord of a castle is great; especially since you'll be popular with the ladies!"

"I guess." I responded with a short laugh. Then, without warning, Toukichirou stopped and forcefully clasped my hand.

"You understand, don't you!?" He very nearly shouted, and it looked like there was a tear in his eye.

"Uh, yes?" Though I didn't quite understand his behavior, I can understand the sense that with power, comes responsibility, but also the ladies. Or at least that was what my perverted old man said – as he tried to spy on the women in the bath when we were at a hot spring.

Of course, not to mention, he was caught, and we were forced to leave. My regret was not being able to drink milk after the dip in the hot springs, so I properly scolded him afterwards.

"Ah, you understand!" Toukichirou, who wasn't finished, properly exclaimed, nearly jumping in his shoes. "Then, kid. In celebration of finding someone who expresses the same view as me, become my Otoutobun!" Huh!? How did he arrive at that!? Why am I, as a new friend, going to be treated as the younger brother of this monkey-looking old man? It must be because of what I said… Though I didn't really want to, it would be beneficial to accept. After all, if I were to be treated as his "younger brother" then it is possible that I would share in the resources he gains in the future. For example, if he were to have a large sum of money, I could ask for some of it, which would be easy on me, in several ways. The same could be said of people. For those who swear to follow him, then once he dies, they would swear to follow me. Of course, as we will essentially be like younger brother and older brother, then I wouldn't want him to die, plus he's also my first friend, so his death should be far off and due to old age. But, since this is a warring period, who knows what might happen? He might die in this battle.

Of course, I'm not doing this to take advantage of him, but to build a bond. It is better to have allies, after all.

"Yes!" I responded with enthusiasm.

With that, we were now connected and we have become younger and older brother. Of course, in the records It will be written as me being "treated" as his younger brother and him as my older brother – but not related, even by adoption. That was what Otoutobun means. To be a friend, treated as a younger brother.

Carrying on like that, with high spirits, we approached the edge of the forest. As we ran out, and appearing in an area similar to the field from earlier, Toukichirou suddenly coughed, and fell down to his hands and knees.

Stopping instantly, I crouched down next to his body. He was shot – by a stray bullet, too.

"Dammit!" I cursed. To actually have him – my only ally – die so soon!? "Are you okay?" Though I asked that, I knew he wasn't. The bullet pierced his armor easily, and escaped through his back. The course of the bullet led it through one of his lungs. If this was the modern age, then he might have had a chance at survival, but in this time? I doubt anyone would know how to save him.

His chest was dyed with the crimson red of blood. I shifted the position of Toukichirou so that he was lying down on his back.

"…Kid, this is it for me… You should go by yourself, from here on."

"Old man… No, Toukichirou. Do you have any last words for me to hear?" I leaned in, so that I would hear his final words. He smiled and chuckled, though it made a groan pass his lips. He raised his hand up towards the heavens.

"Ah, yes… Final words are… important *cough*. Then… Live for me. Become a lord – a Daimyo. Get a beautiful *cough* *cough* wife… Do it… for me… Jun… no, Nerone… Do it for me."

"Yes, I promise." With one final smile and chuckle, he closed his eyes. His hand fell to the side, and his breathing stopped. His heart no longer beat. He was dead.

I sat there in silence, staring down at his body. It wasn't like I was attached to him, but he was my first friend, my first ally. He was a remarkable man, one with the face of a monkey. Though beneath that monkey-like face, was a smart mind. He properly had a goal that he wanted to achieve, and not a flimsy one like mine.

In honor of his memory, I'll take up and achieve his dream for him. I'll become a Daimyo. Though the beautiful wife doesn't exactly matter much to me, I'll try to be picky.

Gazing down at him one final time, I let loose one last phrase directed to him.

"Rest in peace, my Otouto." Standing up, I prepared to move on, but a voice from behind me stopped me in tracks.

"I see; Kinoshita has died… May he rest in peace."

I spun around, shocked. I quickly spotted the ninja girl standing a few feet before me. Though she was small, a petite girl who looked like she was ten or twelve, she was actually incredibly skilled. Case in point; she appeared behind me with me being none the wiser. If it wasn't because of what she said, or because I didn't sense killing intent from her, I would've attacked her immediately.

How did Toukichirou know this girl; or rather, how did they meet? Questions for another time. But, for now-

"Who are you?" With my question, the small girl shifted her stare from the dead body of Toukichirou, to me.

"My name is Hachisuka Goemon. From now on, instead of Kinoshita, I will serve wyou."

I blinked in surprise. True, the girl in front of me was young. But to think she had a lisp! Though that was undoubtedly cute, I couldn't let my guard down with her near me, even if she was an ally of Toukichirou.

"Ah, yes. I am Jun Nerone. Pleased to meet you."

"And I wyou." She responded with a light nod. I then asked her if she was friends with Toukichirou. Though it was obvious that she was somehow connected to him, but I wanted to know the exact relationship between the two. Perhaps he was into that, or maybe he actually had a daughter? Well, the latter was definitely not true, given the name and the looks being completely different. I mean, she has short silver hair and bright pink colored eyes, and he had brown hair and eyes, but the case was moot, I guess. Life was weird – I mean, if Imagawa Yoshimoto was a girl, then who is to say that Goemon isn't Toukichirou's daughter? Well, probably not, but still.

"I am a companion." She answered me, raising her arm and opening her hand. "The foot soldier Kinoshita is the trunk and I the shinobi stay in the shadow of that tree, so we join wour forces, and try and get pwomoted together, that was the promise." She continued her movement, where she made a fist with the same raised hand, and then lowered it back down once she was finished, though the look of admiration remained.

"Oh, that is a good plan." I responded.

"Yes. Then, from now on I will lead your vassals the Kawanamishuu (Kawanami group) and work for Jun."

"Alright, but please call me Nerone, Goemon."

"Then, pweased to work with you, Nerone." She gave a short bow, and with a laugh, I responded.

"You too, Goemon. But I can't really give you a salary; At the moment, I'm broke."

"It will be fine if you serve the Oda clan. They have good salaries."

"I guess so, but I guess that depends on if I am able to work for them. I'd rather be a retainer than a foot soldier, so…" I stopped talking to think about my options, but before I could finish, Goemon interrupted me.

"Nerone, I will have one hair of yours." She quickly reached forward, and before I could stop, she plucked a hair from my head.

"Sure, but why?" I asked her afterwards as she pulled out a doll made from straw.

"For the contract for becoming out master." She spoke, stuffing the piece of hair into the doll.

"Strange contract, but okay." Shrugging at the bizarre way to do a contract, I turned away and started to access the battle. Luckily, nobody was nearby, so we were able to have a long conversation, but that won't stay forever.

"I'll have Nerone get promoted as my trunk without fail. That was the pwomise with Kinoshita, right?"

I sniffed, and looked down as I closed my eyes. I placed my hands on my sides, just above my windbreaker tied around my waist. "Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way! Then, let's see if I can serve under the Oda clan!"

At the edge of my vision, I could see Goemon nod. "Nerone, the battle is still continuing. It would be better to march while holding the spear with the flag of the Oda clan."

"Spear? Well, I've been trained in it. Sorry, Toukichirou. I'll be taking your weapon now." Though Toukichirou was originally on the Imagawa side, he had found one of the Oda spears, so he probably took it up, throwing his own down. From there, we had met sometime later as he started his desertion from the Imagawa clan to the Oda clan. Now, I finally sheathed my own blade, and picked up the yari that held the flag for Oda. With this, I'll be able to get across the battlefield with the Oda not fighting me – though it will cause the Imagawa to attack me, but they were already attacking me, so it was okay.

"Fufun, it seems you'll meet Kinoshita's expectations."

"Of course! To not do so – would be disrespecting his name! Now, let's go."

Without saying a word, Goemon made a strange hand seal. Immediately afterwards, the leaves at her feet scattered upwards, and she disappeared from sight. Even when the leaves fell back to the ground, she was nowhere to be seen.

I attached the Oda flag to my back, by slipping the end through where my shirt was tied to my windbreaker, I had it pointed up so that the Oda would know I was on their side. The Imagawa, on the other hand, would see me immediately as their enemy, on the other hand.

Holding the spear with both of my hands, I took off on a soft jog forward. As the enemy foot soldiers approached me, I slashed the spear to the side, and forced them back. If they get too close, they might lose an eye – or worse, their life.

However, though I was trained in the spear, it didn't mean I was as good with it as my sword. My old man was simply a weapons enthusiast, so he had trained in multiple weapons from a young age. I was simply taught by him, but we mainly focused on my favorite weapon, which happened to be the sword. My favorite type, was the katana, though after that, would be rapier.

So my experience in using the spear was limited, but it didn't mean I was bad at it. I was actually pretty gifted in the use of weapons, ya know!?

Stabbing one soldier who got to close in the eye, I slashed from there, to the right, and through the neck of another foot soldier. As one approached from behind, I spun around and slashed down at his wrist, causing the spear's blade to cut through, and his hand to fall to the ground.

The spear was a good weapon, but it wasn't particularly well when the enemy gets too close, as it is a long-type of weapon. Which means, that my best choice would be to keep them away, and attack from a distance. Of course, if that fails, I can simply toss the spear down and use martial arts to defeat them, or pull out my sword to do to job, but for now, let's continue on with the spear.

As time passed on, it seemed as if it has been an hour. At that moment, though I was getting a little tired, a large shout was heard.

"Everyone, gather courage! One more push remaining!" The voice came from a woman who looked to be about my age, who was riding a horse and wearing armor. She held a European-styled halberd in her right hand. "Foot soldiers! Someone return to the headquarters, and protect the Lord!" She shouted afterwards, however, from what I can see, most of the foot soldiers decided to join her in the push, which means that the Oda headquarters was mostly undefended. Following the woman, was a cavalry unit, and leading it, as well as the foot soldiers who followed after her, she delivered a strong blow to the Imagawa soldiers were looked ready to retreat.

Then, since nobody wants to do it, I'll go and protect their Lord, perhaps even get a job as a retainer out of it, that would be nice.

As I ran towards the Oda headquarters, I saw a supposed "suicide squad" of the Imagawa attacking the headquarters – which was virtually empty. Seeing this, I hurried up.

I came to the scene of who must be Oda Nobunaga in girl form, of course, being surrounded by several soldiers of the Imagawa. Though the soldiers looked a bit frightened to actually attack, one of them from behind Nobunaga charged in. Seeing this, as I was on the opposite side of the circle, could do nothing…

Except throw the spear. I lightly jumped, and stopped in my tracks as I skidded against the grass a few feet forward. I pulled the spear back, and took aim. There really isn't much breathing room, so I'll have to be precise. Sorry Nobunaga! I might be too slow, or I might hit you by accident! If so, then I'll take your head and deliver it to the Imagawa and force them to make me their retainer!

Throwing the spear, it sailed pass the group of soldiers in front of me. It flew true, and it landed in the neck of the soldier who was attacking her from behind. Seeing the spear fly past her, Nobunaga looked after it, and saw the soldier get impaled by it.

Though I was impressed by this action, I had no time to think much about it. Nobunaga was still surrounded by at least fifteen other guys, so I have to take immediate action!

Drawing my katana, I quickly cut down two of the soldiers before they properly noticed me, and then moved on to a third, but my strike was well blocked. I kicked him in the shin, then kneed him in the throat, in which I quickly grabbed him and tossed him in the path of a sword, which resulted in his death.

I then attacked the samurai who panicked at having accidentally killing his fellow soldier, and decapitated him splendidly.

At this point, Nobunaga the girl started her own counterattack.

But I didn't have the room to pay attention to her fighting, as I was quickly surrounded by five other soldiers, all of which wielding spears. So they're going to surround and stab me, huh?

Since they surrounded me, I have no room to dodge them, unless I jump or crouch down, but in both cases, I can still be attacked if they're skilled enough. All five of them pulled back their spears, but just as they stopped doing so, I threw my sword into the skull of one of the soldiers, forcefully creating an exit. Even as the other soldiers stabbed towards me with their spears, and even as surprise was written across their face at the speedy kill, I jumped and rolled forward towards the person I had killed, and I only received two light cuts on my back because of it.

I quickly pulled out my sword, and spun around, slashing the necks of the two guys at my sides. This left two to fight.

Seeing me easily kill three other soldiers, these two became frightened, and they froze up. They were scared. Seeing this, I took advantaged and kneed one in the gut, and wrenching his spear from his hands with my left hand. I then spun the spear around to face the other foot soldier and stabbed it into his guts.

Then, using the same spear, I slashed through his side. I pushed the foot soldier in front of me back with my leg, and the spear I held cut through his stomach – though just barely. He'll still die. I should've pushed him back a little later, or at least with less power, so he'll have a slow death instead of a short one – sorry, not sorry.

Once that was over and done with, I assisted Nobunaga in taking out the rest of the Imagawa soldiers who attacked her.

Moments after we dispatched the final soldier, the woman from earlier rode towards us and shouted. "My Lord, it's a huge win for our allies! Were you alright!?"

As she came to a stop besides Nobunaga, she jumped off the horse and started to inspect her body, to make sure she was alright.

"I am alright Riku. It is thanks to this guy that I was uninjured." Riku then turned towards me and bowed her head, though only slightly.

"Thank you for saving my Lord!"

"It is no problem." I responded, holding up a hand. "Then, let's get introductions over with; I've had a long and I'd rather just lay down and rest. I'm Jun Nerone – call me Nerone."

"Ah, yes. Pleased to meet you, I'm Shibata Katsuie, and this is-" before she could introduce Nobunaga, she cut her off by raising her hand.

"I can introduce myself, Riku. I am Oda Nobuna, Daimyo of the Oda." Hold on, Nobuna? I thought it was Nobunaga… So, besides from her gender mysteriously changing, even her name had changed? Or maybe I was just remembering wrong…

Well, either way- "Pleased to meet you, Katsuie and Nobuna…sama." Nobuna nodded at my show of respect in addressing her as if she was above me – which she is, but it hardly bothered me. My goal has been shaped into becoming a Daimyo in the future, so showing a bit of respect for those who are already one at this point in time, is probably a necessary thing – especially if I want to become a retainer of the Oda clan. "I would like to be your retainer, Nobuna-sama." I said with confidence.

"Oh, really? And why should I let you be _my_ retainer, instead of foot soldier?" she remarked. You've seen my skills in battle, do I really have to say why?

"Then, allow me to sell you the idea of why I should be your retainer… For one, I save your life with a well-placed spear throw. Second, I took out several Imagawa soldiers protecting you, and even more so on the way here. Third, I am also quite intelligent, so I would be handy in difficult situations – I'm actually better at strategizing than the sword, believe it or not; it is simply the truth. Fourth, I'm a nice guy all around, with no fear to kill. And five, who wouldn't want me as their retainer?" I won't mention how I gave the same offer to the Imagawa, and I was turned down… via trying to kill me.

I faced Nobuna, and awaited her answer. After a few seconds of silence… she suddenly jumped at me with a kick!

I dodged it nearly effortlessly, as it wasn't much of a serious kick. After she landed, Nobuna faced me with enthusiasm. She pointed at me with a large smile.

"Very well! I'll accept you has one of my retainers; but prepare yourself! I'll work you till your dead!"

I sniffed and smiled. "Fine; but I won't die even if you throw me at an army of ten thousand."

"Hou, I'll take that as a challenge then!"

With these words, the opening to Jun Nerone's story has begun. This was merely the first chapter of many telling of him; but how will the next chapters' fare? Will Nerone reach his goal of being Daimyo, or will he fall before then? Either way, history has him written down as one of the retainers to Oda Nobuna, and thus, even in the future, in a way, he is famous. As a man who once lived in modern Japan, but born in Romania, how will the events from now proceed here, in an alternate version of an alternate universe of the real world, as the tales of Oda Nobuna and Sagaru Yoshiharu, how will this take of this alternate universe go down, with Jun Nerone taking Sagaru's place? You can only find out by reading of his tale, in the Ambition of Jun Nerone – the clan of Jun, the Jun clan, will rise up within the flames of conquest, and blood will be shed for the one simple goal that all Daimyo share! To conquer Japan!

* * *

 **And so, the first chapter, has been read completely(mostly(probably(a small bit))) by you, the very intelligent, cool, handsome and/or beautiful reader, who has decided to read this like that lazy fu- brilliant person you are. Please review down below all of the dumb mistakes I have made, as you surely are more intelligent than me in every which way possible. Please; I am counting on your ancient wisdom - not that I'm calling you old(but I am(am not), but I am sure you're actually a respectable age, but still very intelligent, possessing great wisdom from your various readings and whatnot.**

 **I respect thee as a God. Surely, without your guidance, I would fall like the vermin I am, as if I was wheat cut by the blade of a scythe in harvesting season. Beseech me, dear reader, by passing along a very well typed out review, followed nearly immediately by the too-deserving for me favorite, and a quick follow so that you may help me out on my pilgrimage into the unknown. I beseech thee, dear reader, to show me your favor, by doing so, so that I may eat the coming days.**

 **I love this job that is not a job, but can still be a job, but will be a job that has no salary, but a job nonetheless since I am working my ass off, but at the same time, a job that will not help me whatsoever financially, but still a job, as a job is defined as a... paid... position of regular employment... Well, paid and regular does not count me, and thus, this is not a job. Well shit.**

 **Anyway, please review, favorite, and/or follow if you are a man, and the same if you are a woman, or all billion of the other genders you may or may not or may think you are.**

 **Like, seriously. There is only fucking TWO! Male, or female! I don't know what crap you be spouting at me, but if you have a dick, you be male, if you have a vaginy, you be female, and if you somehow have both parts, pick one, and cut the other off, you lazy sack of-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, and here is the second chapter! Anyway, this chapter combines the second and third chapter of the light novel, so it's a bit longer. To be honest, I didn't think I would do this, but the second chapter was a bit short, and the third was even shorter, so I felt the need to combine the two. And so, this is what I got! Again, I made several hundred mistakes in here, that most people would probably not like, but eh, I'm not doing this for money, so why should I care *I say as I plan for the next release anyway* anyway, I'd like to thank the two people who followed so far, you know who you are! And now, there are two reviews that I shall go over...**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku -** _Thank you, I'll try not to give this one up like my last one. It helps that I'm liking this a lot. My favorite part is the character I created for it, so here's to hoping I don't drop this in a few chapters!_

 **Grey Wolf4 -** _Thanks! And, no, Nerone will not be paired with Nobuna. To be honest, I didn't really like her that much when I saw the anime, but that might change by reading the light novel. My favorite character from the anime was Bontenmaru. In any case, I haven't decided on who I would pair him up with, so if someone out there whose read the light novel, could tell me who you think he could be with, then that'd be nice. But so far, I have not thought about romance, as I haven't gotten that far into the light novel yet... still on the first volume, so I don't know any of the characters that will be introduced in the future, really._

 **With that, I'd like to thank those of you who are still reading this, so I won't bore you with any thing else, so go ahead and read you masochists!**

* * *

 **Ambition of Jun Nerone  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Viper, and committing a huge mistake**

After some time, we started to slowly march on the highway heading north. I was currently walking near Katsuie, who was riding on a horse. Nobuna was riding out a bit ahead of the two of us, and in front and behind us marched the other soldiers, whether foot soldier or cavalry.

I had untied my jacket and shirt, and put them back on. First was the white t-shirt, which was only slightly tight against my body, so my muscles were still shown off a bit while wearing it, and then the windbreaker, which made me look not as muscular as before.

On the back of the windbreaker, was a white cross. The reason for this, is because my old man was a Christian, believe it or not. He might not look the type to believe in God, but he actually does. When I was younger, he tried to get me to read the bible, but I wouldn't. Eventually I was forced to tell him that I only cared about the cross, as I thought it was cool at the time. From then on, he bought me anything that had a cross on it, to the point where it got annoying.

Which is why when Katsuie asked me about it, I had a nostalgic look on my face as I told her about my old man. However, after several minutes of talking, I had a sudden thought; where were we going?

"Hey, Katsuie. Where are we going?" I asked the girl.

"Don't refer to me without honorifics!" She instead replied.

"Oh, come on! We're both retainers here."

"True, but you're not exactly right! I am actually the retainer of Nobuna-sama's younger brother, Nobukatsu-sama."

"Ah, so we technically don't serve the same lord, so attaching honorifics to the others name is necessary…"

"Yes, but I was actually mentioning 'because I'm your senior' that you should be more respectful."

"Eh, formalities aren't my thing, _Katsuie-sama_." Rolling her eyes, Katsuie sighed.

"In any case, you wished to know where we are traveling to, yes? We are heading to see the Viper of Mino to become allies." At my questioning stare, Katsuie further explained. "Feudal Lord of Mino; Saitou Dousan. Nobuna-sama will take in Dousan's daughter as her step sister, and plans to have a relation of being relatives."

"Hm. So by doing this, an alliance will have formed between the Saitou clan and the Oda clan, in which it is of relatives; family. Interesting…" Mumbling the last part, I began to think of how this 'meeting' will go about.

From history class, I do remember that the Oda and Saitou clans do meet, but I think they fought afterwards? Or I'm misremembering. Either way, they did in fact meet, and at the end Nobunaga had acquired Mino, either by battle, or through some other means. If talk turns south and they might battle, perhaps I should step in? Well, battling is always okay, but I'd rather not die so soon after appearing here. I'd rather live out my days as a fantastic retainer, and then become a fantastic Daimyo.

Well, it all starts from here, huh? But is Nobuna really going to wear something like that to an important meeting with Saitou Dousan? It isn't exactly formal; I would say it was more casual wear, plus the 'chest' region is a bit exposed… Meh, what do I know about fashion, anyway?

"Saitou Dousan is a merchant, right?" I suddenly ask Katsuie.

"Huh?" She replied, confused at why I would ask that. "Yes, he is. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking something irreverent. Must've taken a long time to conquer Mino, then…"

"Yes, I'm told that it took many years." Then, perhaps Saitou Dousan has a goal? What would he, as a merchant, want of Japan? Mino is situated in the center of Japan, so if you want to conquer it, you'll need Mino for a good stepping stone into the north or south. A merchant… Becoming a Daimyo via betraying your Lord… What would I want in that situation? What would be my goal?

However, I didn't arrive at any conclusion, and we finally arrived at Shoutokuji. It was a town built around a temple on the borders of Mino and Owari, it was essentially a neutral zone where both provinces' military could not enter, according to Katsuie. And thus, as a "neutral" location, it was well suited for the meeting of the Viper and the Fool. If all goes well, Nobuna will take in Dousan's daughter as her little step sister, and the two clans will become allies, thus an alliance will be formed.

But if things go bad… Well, an all-out war sounds about right, right?

Nobuna climbed down from her horse as the two of us came towards her. At that moment, a small girl with indigo hair, and wearing some tiger skins approached her.

"…Princess, reporting in that Dousan-dono has already reached the main temple building."

"I see. I have to change as well." Nobuna spoke, nodding at the small girl.

"Oh, so you're not going to wear that? You're more intelligent than I thought." When Nobuna said that she was going to change her clothes, my opinion of her bumped up. I mean, wearing something like that to a very important meeting? I don't have to tell you what would happen if you turned up in casual clothes in a modern meeting, so why should I even go through the process of what would happen if she were to come in wearing that? So, obviously, the next logical step would be her wearing a more formal attire – a dress, or rather, a kimono.

"Huh? Do you take me for a fool, or something?" Well, actually, now that you mention it…

"Well, we can leave that for a later debate, but for now, you should probably change into something good and impress the Viper, right? You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

"No… But this conversation isn't done!"

"Of course, Nobuna-sama." I bowed my head. Hearing her sigh, I stood back up straight.

"Anyway – I want you to wait in the garden alongside Inuchiyo, got it?" Oh, so the young girl is Inuchiyo?

Inuchiyo nodded at this, and I repeated after her.

Suddenly turning towards Inuchiyo, Nobuna gave an order. "Inuchiyo. If the Viper tries to do anything funny, immediately cut him down!"

"…Understood."

"It's fine if you use this idiot as a human shield, alright?"

"…Understood."

Shrugging my shoulders, I tried to ignore the conversation that just happened right next to me. The fact that Nobuna leaned in closer to Inuchiyo, but still spoke as if she hadn't makes we wonder if she wanted me to hear or not.

Either way, now that Nobuna left, I wanted to properly introduce myself to Inuchiyo.

"Nice to meet you." I said to her, causing her to turn towards me. "I am Jun Nerone. Just call me Nerone, okay?"

"…Maeda Toshiie. Call me Inuchiyo."

Afterwards, we headed towards the main temple building of Shoutokuji. The two of us entered the rather large garden that was even larger than the one that I sparred in with the old man. Along with us, there was one other there, a girl who had sharp eyes, but a rather large forehead.

I nodded towards her, but before I could try to start a conversation, Inuchiyo stopped me by grabbing the sleeve of my windbreaker.

"…Private conversations forbidden."

"Ah, of course." I said, apologizing slightly.

Saitou Dousan, the Viper of Mino, was already seated in the main temple. I could tell he was built well, even in his aging years. However, he wore more informal clothing. I was slightly disappointed, but as he was here first, he probably saw what Nobuna was wearing, and was disappointed instead, and thus he came her dressed like that. A wise decision – to match the kind of wear your 'opponent' is wearing, but he'll definitely receive a surprise when Nobuna finishes dressing.

Now, then, how should I pass the time?

Thinking on this for a few seconds, I decided to just practice a few swings. When you have nothing to do, then train! Is what was constantly yelled at me by my old man when I didn't have anything to do, so it turned into a sort of habit to practice a few swings when I had nothing to do.

Removing my windbreaker, I took off my t-shirt, revealing my bare chest. Inuchiyo watched me with curiosity, and the girl who was already here looked at me like I'm a freak.

Sure, when someone randomly starts to strip, you would look at them like they're weird, but can you stop looking at me like that? It makes it difficult to train!

I tied the windbreaker around my waist, and then the t-shirt around the back of the windbreaker, much like how I wore it when I was battling earlier. At this point, Dousan turned to watch me with a curious glint in his eyes.

I unsheathed my katana, and moved my left foot back. Of course, I moved to be in the middle of the garden, so I wasn't in any danger of accidentally hitting anything, or anybody.

I closed my eyes, and sucked in a deep breath. I raised the katana and held my breath. As I released it sharply, I swung the blade down with some force as I took a step forward with my left foot.

I stopped the blade when it was perpendicular with the ground. I waited three seconds, and then raised the blade, and took a step back with my left foot, placing it in its original spot.

I sucked in another breath, and after a few moments, I exhaled, swinging the sword down while taking a step forward. This time, I swung with a little more force. I repeated the action, and with each repeat, I would use more force. It was around the thirtieth swing, that Nobuna finally arrived. At that point, I was covered in sweat, though not too much to stink.

Inuchiyo then presented me a towel, though I had no idea where she got it. After I wiped myself down, and I put my shirt and jacket back on, and then waited for Nobuna to finally show herself.

Ah, the reason why I knew Nobuna had arrived, was because Goemon informed me of it.

I moved into position, which was basically sitting just outside of the main temple, and waited for Nobuna to finally make her appearance. Though Dousan was originally waiting in boredom, he was able to take his mind off things as he watched me practice my swings, so he wasn't impatient.

Then, finally, the doors slid open, and Nobuna appeared.

"Mino's Viper! Sorry for making you wait!"

Like I said earlier, she was wearing a wonderful hakama and she even let down her hair. In this moment, she had become a "bishoujo" and even my heart skipped a beat upon seeing her. Judging by Dousan's expression, the same could be said of him.

"U… Uooooooh? W-w-w… What a bishoujo!?" Exclaimed the Viper of Mino, with a very surprised and red face. He was partially standing, as if he couldn't decide whether to sit or to stand, though originally he was sitting down.

"I am Oda Kazusanosuke Nobuna. My childhood name is "Kichi" but I don't want to be called Kichi by you. Mino's Viper!"

With this, the Viper was snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah, yeah. I am Saitou Dousan…" He awkwardly introduced himself. At this point, I guess you can say that Nobuna was in the lead, however, she hasn't won yet, even with that devastating surprise. Perhaps wearing those informal clothes earlier was merely a ploy to get him to let his guard down? Thus, he would show up unprepared for this. However, judging by her personality, she simply likes wearing those clothes, so this should be more of a rare occurrence – to see her dress up, I mean.

Nobuna was smiling, and it was as if she was looking down at Dousan, as he showed a painful and awkward expression. It can be said that her arrogance knows no bounds, but in another way, you could see it as that she knows that she defeated him – at least in one battle. But from here, will be the real war. That was simply the prelude.

After some time, Nobuna finally decided to skip right to the point of their meeting. "Viper!" she shouted, getting his attention. "I need your power right now. You'll give me a younger sister, right?"

However, as he picked up a cup of hot tea, and blowing the head off of it, Saitou Dousan, known as the Viper, managed to recover from Nobuna's introduction. With his eyebrows raised, he wore an intense serious face.

"Now then, I wonder about that. Oda Nobuna-dono." Recovering at that speed is certainly amazing for being caught off guard so well. I already knew what to expect, so I was hardly affected, but my heart still skipped a beat, and I certainly felt a _yearning_ , but in the end, I managed to recover at a fast pace, though even now, my face was still a bit flushed. "Rather, 'Owari's foolish Princess'. I have to test if you are really worthy to from an alliance with me or not."

"Hmph. What do you want to test?"

"Your ability, I have a few questions about it. I have heard of the fame of the Fool who can't even unite Owari."

Though his words are pretty meek for someone called "Viper", his piercing gaze and deep voice made it feel as if he was attacking Nobuna with a strong presence. In this situation, a weaker man would crumble, but Nobuna is still stands strong. "Depending upon your answer, I may have to take your life as well. Kukuku." His laugh annoyed me slightly, but is threat was definitely real. It was up to Nobuna to provide an exemplary answer to his question. If she were to respond weakly, then I'll do nothing as Dousan claims her head. Though I might have become her retainer, I refuse to serve someone who is weak.

"If it's you, you should be able to understand my true power with just one look."

"I don't judge commanders with just their appearance. Even if right now I am a balding old man, but in my younger days, I was quite a handsome young man… using my appearance, I became close to the Lord. However, in my heart, from those days I was a venomous Viper."

"I see. You can't even imagine it looking at your baboon geezer appearance right now."

"Fufufu, once you age, the insides show on the outside as well."

Though at the beginning, he was startled at Nobuna's beauty, he has now perfectly cleared his heart and he won't be defeated by her image alone. It will take sophistry to bring down the man that is called the Viper. Knowing this, Nobuna merely smiles, as she already knew it would be a difficult battle.

"Now then, is it fine if I inquire about a few questions from the foolish Princess?"

She waved hand uninterestedly. "It's fine, what might they be?" Though she might've seemed uninterested, she was watching Dousan like a hawk; ready for any question.

They stared into the eyes of the other from a small distance, and it was so fierce, that it wouldn't be strange if they went for the other's throats.

Nobuna, in front of this Viper, was exuding a large amount of confidence, as if she knew her victory was assured. Though with the sharp eyes that Dousan is using to stare into Nobuna's eyes, normal people would start trembling, but Nobuna wasn't even shaking.

And now, their next battle begins.

"First question." Dousan declared suddenly. "Why are you known as the 'foolish Princess' by your people and your retainers as well?"

"It's the opposite!" Nobuna immediately counters. "The retainers around me are the fools." She glares at the old man with a fierce smile.

"However. You roam around the streets in a foolish attire." I smiled at this. I already saw past the outfit she wore from earlier, so I already knew that Nobuna won this part.

"You're wrong. While heading out, I am just wearing efficient clothes."

"Hou…?"

"No matter how much I am a female commander, if I wear clothing suited for nobles and ride the horse to the battlefield, my mobility will decrease, right? Wearing a lady's ceremonial dress like Imagawa Yoshimoto is out of the question. It was just result in failure in battle!"

Also, is hat bamboo whisk bun of a hair like commoners also for efficiency?"

"Yes, that's correct. Isn't it a waste of time if I tie it neatly? I am bust with other stuff anyways!" Pointing at the gourd that was set aside towards the end of the room behind her, she continued. "Even the gourd on the waist has functionality and is useful. Even without having to wait for my pages' every time, I can immediately take out the necessary things. Even the arquebus is right now being thought of as a rare toy of the barbarians, however, from now on it will become the leading part in battles instead of spears or swords! Even the weakest in Japan, the Owari's warriors, if they hold arquebus, they're the strongest!"

Ah, arquebus is an early type of portable gun which is supported on a tripod or a forked rest. It was derived from a German gun I think, as though it is also called arquebus, it is known as many other names, such as the harquebus, or matchlock. Though I don't know as much as my old man, I knew a bit about guns.

"I see." Dousan responded, nodding his head. "However, one or two guns aren't that very useful in combat."

"That's right." Nobuna agreed. "It's the same as bows; numbers are required."

"With a large sum of money, just how many of the scare arquebus were you able to buy? Ten, or perhaps twenty?" Though Dousan sounded a bit condescending with his question, he actually seemed curious to know how many Nobuna bought. With a knowing grin, she told him a surprisingly higher number than he had thought.

"Five hundred guns!" She announced with a bright and loud voice.

"F-five hundred!? How many times of my army?" he moaned, as he started to visibly shake.

"A-and, how were you able to procure that many guns? Does Owari have that much revenue?"

"It's true that the Oda Clan's fortunes are small. However, you know, I am controlling the trade port, Tsushima. I bought them by having the merchants pay for the war funds."

"I see. You're not a normal Feudal Lord; you're like a merchant."

"You're originally a merchant as well, right, Viper? In order to win battles, war funds are necessary! In order to raise war funds, you gather merchants and make trade prosper. This is very important; am I correct?"

After a few moments, Dousan laughed lightly. "I see. I have realized that you're not just an ordinary fool, but an outrageously huge fool. There's one more thing that I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Why did your father – the late Lord Oda Nobuhide – while knowing that he could not beat me in battle, attack Mino a countless number of times?"

Nobuna puffed out her chest and replied with a confident smile. "I don't know my father's thinking. However, if I had to attack in the east, it would only be Mino!"

"Hohou. And why would that be?"

Enjoying the conversation, Dousan leaned forward.

"That is, Viper, the same reason you originally targeted Mino."

"-Mu!?"

"Viper!" Nobuna shouted, startling the old man slightly. "The idiots of society will call you as the 'Viper who attacked Mino' but in reality you wanted to capture Japan, right?"

"Nobuna-dono. How can you say that I was aiming to conquer Japan?" Though his question was one that spoke of it being an outrageous claim, Dousan looked to be more excited than anything.

"The one who controls Mino, controls Japan! Mino is Japan's center! In the west, it connects the capital city, in the east, it is connected to the fertile plains. If you build an impenetrable mountain castle in Mino and gather soldiers, and lie in wait – once the time comes, repress the warring world in one go, and make Japan a peaceful country. A country where merchants are freely able to trade; making a bountiful country like that. That was your **ambition** , right?"

While shaking, Dousan nodded, a smile etched upon his face. His expression, was obviously one of a cheerful demeanor.

"I am beaten…" He announced. "I am beaten, Nobuna-dono! Even though you're young, you saw through this old man's strategy, which I hadn't ever talked about with anyone! Man, I am beaten!" While nodding, the old man laughed. At this point in time, she had made this man into her ally.

However, she didn't stop.

"You're a magnificent strategist for having laid your eyes on Mino first, Viper. But, unfortunately, you were not a warrior, but a merchant – that's why, even you who had so much wisdom, took your entire life to completely take Mino. The Heavens are unfair, right?" Nodding, Dousan agreed to her statement.

"Viper. If there's something as a Heaven, then I myself am the one loved by the Heavens. I am a Princess Feudal Lord since birth. Compared to you, a high class beauty who can't be compared by you, a baboon geezer. Also, I have been governing the neighboring province to Mino, Owari, since the age of 16. I still have time!"

"Yeah. That may be true."

"That's why, Viper, I'll someday annex Mino. Your life's dream, the ambition of unifying Japan; I'll fulfil it!"

"A country where merchants can trade freely, you will fulfil it?"

"Not just the merchant. But of the farmers, and the samurai are the same as well. The old systems which made Japan disorganized like this – I'll destroy each and every single one of them, and make a new country made from the ashes of the old one that will even compete with those barbarians from across the waves! What I'm looking at isn't just Japan. It's **The World**!"

Her words forced me to draw in a deep breath. My eyes stared at her, wide and unfocused and my mind race. Even as I was lost by what she said, Dousan could only laugh.

"I finally understood the reason why you're called a Fool in Owari. Even for the wise me, conquering the nation, in other words, Japan was the limit of my wisdom. However, Nobuna-dono. You have already crossed Japan, and had set your eyes on 'The World'; one such without a destination."

"Viper, for the time being, let's stop the conversation here. It's a conversation which only you and I can understand. If it's heard by others, you won't just be called a fool, but a mad person, you know?"

No, Nobuna. You are wrong. Whether or not Inuchiyo, or whoever else here can understand, I can. I know of what you are speaking about. However, there was another, who also understood the meaning of the words 'The World'.

"Oh, Juubei. You also got fired up in the heat without thinking, huh?" It was the girl with the large forehead from earlier. It seems as if the conversation had gotten her worked up, as she was standing, but since Dousan called out to her, she was a bit embarrassed. "However, for the time being, stay quiet; it's too early."

"…B-by your will." She finally responded, and sat down quickly, face red.

I, who also understood the meaning of those words, however, remained silent. I wanted to know. I wanted to hear. What comes next? The alliance, or war? What words will these two speak next?

"Now then, we were discussing that in order to conquer Japan, Mino is needed, Nobuna-dono."

"That's right." She responded, crossing her arms. "Give Mino to me." Dousan laughed.

"Although I am old, I am the man called as the Viper. That's an impossible consultation."

"That's right. I thought that would be the case. I also won't ask you to hand it over to me for free."

"Fufufu. After understanding that you're the number one master mind, I want to try and fight you once on the battlefield… After the political question and answers, I became wanting to try a battle of strategy."

"…Hmph. I see, so that's next. If you say that, I'll fight you."

"Then, shall we start the war."

"Same here."

The two stood up and stared at the other with a fierce gaze that could kill. However, it was at this point, that I decided to intrude into their discussion. Standing up, I drew the eyes of Inuchiyo and Juubei towards me, though the two big players before me didn't bat an eye, as they continued to stare at the other, ignoring their surroundings completely. Without thinking, I spoke up.

"Hold on a minute; Dousan – don't go acting like a stubborn old man; you aren't suited to that role."

Nobuna turned towards me, angry at my interrupted. "That's rude, keep quiet, Nerone!"

"Hmph. How amusing. Let's hear what he has to say." Dousan said to Nobuna, who reluctantly agreed. "Kid. Do you indeed know what I am thinking?" He stared down at me, like a Viper staring at its prey. Was this the same gaze Nobuna fought? I saw it from the side, but seeing it up close it is pretty strong.

Now, what will Dousan do? Who is Saitou Dousan? In the beginning, he was just a simple merchant. However, using his looks, he got close to the Lord of Mino at the time, and defeated him. After that, he took Mino from him, and became a Daimyo. Why did he want Mino? Whoever controls Mino, can control Japan, as it is located in the center of Japan. But what did he want to gain out of controlling Japan? As a merchant, he wanted a country where merchants can sell freely. But, is that all? No. What is Dousan and what is Nobuna. Whereas Dousan is a merchant, what is Nobuna? Nobuna a Daimyo, the first child of Nobuhide, the late Lord of the Oda. He attacked Mino time after time again. Why? To conquer Japan. A natural-born warrior. But what about Nobuna? Given from what I know about her, she, too, is a warrior. Then, Dousan the Merchant against Nobuna the Warrior. Who would win? The Viper, or the Fool? Merchant. Warrior. There is only one answer to this. I smiled, and, Dousan who noticed this, tensed up, as if he was being locked into a cage; he could feel the cold touch of steel against his skin, and this caused him to shake ever-so slightly.

"You have predicted your defeat at the hands of Nobuna-sama, didn't you? You know that she will take Mino, and that is why you will simply give her Mino. Am I correct?" Dousan stood there, with an open mouth. He couldn't say anything. Nobuna, though she was stunned, was able to shout angrily at me.

"What rude things are you saying!?" However, before she could continue, Dousan laughed. The laugh started out slow and low, but it quickly became fast and loud. Nobuna stared at the old man, even as a tear slid down his cheek from the laughter.

"H-how?" he finally let out. "How did you figure it out?"

"Simple. I took everything I know about you and Nobuna, and put it together. As she said earlier, you're a merchant. However, Nobuna is a warrior. If you were a warrior, you would've taken Mino years ago, but as a merchant, it took your life to obtain Mino. So who is to say that a warrior would lose again you? You were shaken up when she announced that she has five hundred guns; as a merchant, why would you buy such expensive equipment, whether or not it is of any worth? As a merchant, you would've spent your money wisely; so wisely, in fact, that you would've lost to Nobuna, who spent her money on the best of equipment – though foolish it may seem, the gun is better than the sword. At the end of the day, you do not wish to waste your entire life on Mino, and thus you chose to give it to Nobuna. You have already decided to hand Mino over to Nobuna, correct? Then why would you fight? Even though you planned to do this from the moment she proved herself to you; perhaps even earlier. So, tell me. Do you really want to fight Nobuna? If you do, you'd have made your life useless. That's the reason why you want to hand it over, however, as you are known as the Viper, you cannot show compassion so easily, am I correct on that? But, you still do not wish to battle Nobuna. I've won, right?" At my words, silence reigned. Dousan stared at me, surprise on his face. However, after a few moments, he turned his eyes towards Nobuna.

"Nobuna-dono. In the end, it appears as if I simply cannot match you. You are not an opponent this old ma can beat." Nobuna was surprised at his words, but he wasn't finished. "Brat! Thanks to you, this Viper, was finally able to be true to himself in the end! I shall hand over my dreams to Nobuna-dono – No! To my daughter." Nobuna alternated her glare, from me, to Dousan, and back to me. She had no idea what was even happening anymore. She came prepared to battle, but she did not expect this turn of events!

"It's for Nobuna-chan. At this place, I'll write the 'handover document'. I'll hand the Mino province to you – my daughter and finally retire."

"Viper!?"

Nobuna was surprised and she was touched. Her eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill, but she managed to hold it in.

"From now on, Nobuna-chan is my daughter. To hand over the province to his daughter, it's natural as the father."

"Is it really alright?"

"Show them that there was a deeper meaning behind the capturing of the Mino by the one hated as the Viper." He responded with a slight smile. Taking out a brush and some parchment, he skillfully wrote the so-called 'document of handover of Mino'. The Mino in which he wagered his entire life on, and stole, Saitou Dousan easily handed it over while smiling to his old enemy turned daughter, the Oda clan's Nobuna. With her mouth upturned, she took the handing over document without any thanks, without even reading it, and placed it into her pocket.

The alliance of Owari and Mino was formed, Dousan wrote the handover document and promised Nobuna. Though I do not know the true history, this is now history. This moment will be spoken of greatly by the historians. But… Is this really it? Will there be nothing bad coming from this? Even though my heart seemed to fly high in the sky, I felt nervous, as if something might happen in the future.

Even with this feeling, I had no time to properly think on it, as Nobuna was already preparing to leave. With one last nod towards Dousan and Juubei, I followed after Nobuna and Inuchiyo.

-Line Skip in Process-

A few hours later, we arrived at the main castle of the Owari province; Kiyosu castle. It was the headquarters of the Oda clan, and thus, it is the place with the most activity in Owari. Upon reaching Kiyosu castle, Nobuna immediately departed from the rest of us, and entered the main citadel. It was at this time, that I had no idea what to do. Do I go there too, or should I walk around?

Then, I felt someone pull on my sleeve. Turning to my right, I looked down at Inuchiyo as she stared up at me with an expressionless face. "…Come here." She spoke, and then she started to lead me along by holding on to my sleeve.

"What's wrong? Where are we going, Inuchiyo?" I asked the small girl.

After a few moments, she finally replied. "Give Nerone a place to live – is what the Princess commanded." Ah, so Nobuna told Inuchiyo to take me to where I'll be staying at? That must have been what the two were talking about up before we entered Kiyosu castle…

"Well, that sounds great! I could use this chance to rest and eat. So? Will there we some good food there?"

"…If it's food, there's a lot."

"Ooh, that sounds great!" And like that, I let Inuchiyo guide me to my new residence.

As we walked on the dirt road, Inuchiyo asked me a question. "…Nerone is wearing some unusual clothes." Though she wasn't looking at me when she said that, she had plenty of opportunities to see my outfit, but it would still be nice if she looked at me when she's talking to me.

"Well, believe it or not, but I guess you can say I'm from the future? Or an alternate reality, but I don't exactly care… Anyway, let's just say I'm from the west, okay?" While it is true I am from the west, as in, being born in that direction in Romania, I grew up in Japan… several hundred years in the future from now. But I don't think she would believe that I'm from the future, so I went with the simple 'I'm from a far off place' as my excuse for my clothing. "In any case, they're pretty comfortable."

"…You're a barbarian?"

"I guess you can say that." When she says barbarian, she's referring to how I said I'm from the west. It's just a simple term they use in Japan; there is no bad intent in it when she's saying it, but some people dislike barbarians because of their differences.

After that, the conversation died off, and we finally reached our destination, according to Inuchiyo.

"Here?" I asked here. The neighborhood we were in, was that of being low-class. Between each house there was grass like maple hedge growing up and over the fences, so that you wouldn't be able to see your neighbor clearly. The house we stopped in front of, wasn't exactly the best place… It looked to be small, and there were cracks and vines on the outside, so my conclusion about the inside wasn't that great. Do retainers really live here, or is this just a temporary residence until they decide where I can formally live at? Either way, I feel disrespected.

"…Yes. This place is Five Leaf Aralia houses. Lower classed warriors live here."

"Including retainers such as myself, and you?"

"Yes."

"And what about someone like Katsuie?"

"Magnificent mansion – because she's a chief retainer."

"I feel discriminated against…" I mumbled to myself. Inuchiyo tilted her head at hearing my mumble, but doesn't say anything. Sighing, I looked back at the house. "At least there is food, right?"

"Yes. Over there." She pointed to the right, and at a similar looking house. "Is my house. We're neighbors."

"If we're neighbors, we'll have to become good friends." I spoke as I moved forward and towards my new 'house'. I opened the door and took a few steps inside. It was pretty barren, and dirty… Inuchiyo walked past me, and opened the sliding screen at the end of the room.

"…Food is in the garden." I went outside and looked around, but I didn't really see anything resembling food, until I looked at the hedge.

"…You mean the leaves?"

"Yes." She plucked a leaf from the hedge, and held it up for me to inspect. "This is the leaf of 'Five Leaf Aralia'. It's tasty if you boil it with water." She then began to collect more of the leaves, while I stood there in disbelieve.

"No meat?" I asked her.

"No."

"No fish?" I, again, asked her.

"No."

"No bread?" Once again, I asked her.

"No." She responded all three times! This was not a place I wanted to live in! "But, once you start making money, you can buy it."

I sighed. After a few moments of contemplation, I started to gather the leaves alongside Inuchiyo. I was hungry, so I guess I can eat a few leaves… It seems as if she's lived here for quite some time, so the leaves must be good! If they aren't, I'm staging a revolt. After we finished gathering a good portion of the leaves for the two of us, we went back inside.

"…You may also dig roots." Seeing my expression, as we started to cook, so started to explain something else. "if you roast Five Lead Aralia's roots, it becomes a medicine. You can also sell it to the merchants of the town."

"Oh, the sounds like a good idea." I thanked her for that piece of information. Once the leaves were finished boiling, I gave thanks in English, and picked one of the leafs up. I sniffed it first, and then placed it in my mouth, where I started to chew it. After swallowing, I smiled. "It's actually pretty good, thanks Inuchiyo!"

"…Welcome. What was that earlier?" She asked me.

"Oh, I just spoke in English."

"The language of the barbarians? Nobuna-sama likes it too."

"I guess she would, huh?" Inuchiyo looked at me, as if expecting something else. "Then, let's see…" I thought about what I could say in English, and, making up my mind, I spoke in English instead of Japanese. Of course, I don't need to say this, but Inuchiyo didn't understand a word that I said. " _Nobuna, from what I've seen of her so far, kinds of irritate me a bit, ya know? I mean, she's a bit arrogant and obnoxious with her words, as if she thinks she's above me, or at least I get that picture from her, but at the same time, she's a type of, um, hot beauty? Like, I feel as if she really has a lot of intelligence, and that she can do what she says. She's confident. But girls like Inuchiyo is a bit better, in a weird sort of way, since you're more, shall we say, obedient? Like you won't just suddenly try to kick me or anything, like what Nobuna did before she finally accepted me as a retainer… and then deciding that I should live here – like, what is wrong with her? I seriously want to revolt… But I guess I can only work to get my position raised, so that I can get a better place of residence. If that time comes, and you're still stuck here, I might invite you to move in – if there's enough room. Then again, that would be awkward… But I'd feel bad for leaving you behind in the dust, ya know? But I'd like to at least_ -" before I could continue, Inuchiyo pulled my sleeve.

"…C-can't understand…" She looked a bit dizzy. Was she trying to understand what I was saying? Well, she probably recognized the name of Nobuna and herself in there, so she paid extra attention, but at the end of the day, she didn't know what I had said, and, hearing the unfamiliar language, her brain short circuited.

"Sorry." I apologized with a smile. Though most of what I said was probably just me venting, I shouldn't have talked endlessly like that, it was a bit out of character of me. After we finished eating, Inuchiyo stood up. At first, I thought she was leaving, but she instead said something else.

"Let's go greet Asano-sama."

"Asano?" I asked her, confused.

"An old man living in the Five Leaf Aralia tenements. Within the tenement samurai, he's the greatest."

"Okay." Standing up, I stretched my legs, as they nearly fell asleep. I followed Inuchiyo outside, but after a few steps, she stopped.

Apparently this 'Asano' lives right in front of me – and in a moderate sized mansion at that. I'm not jealous in the least, so don't look at me like that, Inuchiyo! Inuchiyo, who decided to adopt a face of pity, opened the door leading instead the house, and I followed her in.

There, sitting down in the middle of the room, was an old man. Though he looked to be as old as Dousan, his impression was not one that Dousan gave. Instead, he gave the impression of a feeble and weak old man – this just proves that people age differently.

"Oh, oh, Nobuna-sama. You have completely gotten big." The old man said towards Inuchiyo. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing.

"…Wrong, Inuchiyo." She corrected.

"Oh, oh, it was Inuchiyo, huh. Even though you looked like a little shiba puppy till now, you have completely become a human." What is up with this old man!? He's funny! It was difficult to control my laughter, and perhaps sensing this, Inuchiyo kicked my shin.

"…I was a human from the start." She said with some agitation. After that, Asano offered for Inuchiyo to marry his daughter, Nene, but Inuchiyo refused, stating that she was, in fact, actually a girl. Continuing on, Asano then questioned that Inuchiyo was a magnificent man till the day before yesterday, in which the two played a lot together doing pissing competitions and seeing who could piss the farther. Inuchiyo, with a red face, denied this and stated that he was thinking of someone else.

At this point, I finally laughed out loud. Inuchiyo, with a red face still, kicked me in the shin, but I completely ignored it, even though it kind of hurt.

"So Inuchiyo can be cute, too, huh?" I said, staring at the red face of Inuchiyo, who, in retaliation, punched me in the gut. Though I might have doubled over from the punch, I remained relatively okay. It was mostly the laughter, anyway.

Then, Asano finally noticed me. Turning towards me, and with a smile, he said to me something that caused me to do a double-take. "Oh, oh. It's Inuchiyo's husband~."

"Hold on, what did you just-"

"Right." Inuchiyo cut in.

"Hey! Deny it, don't nod to it!"

"…A joke." Inuchiyo said. I could only sigh in return. I faced the old man, and introduced myself.

"I am Jun Nerone, so please call me Nerone. I don't have a wife, so don't make any claims about it." At my words, the old man chuckled.

"Oh, oh. A young man with good authority. Once Nene grows a bit, I feel like having her become your wife!"

"Sadly, I must decline. First, I don't even know her, and second, I don't have any intentions on marrying right now."

"Oh, that is disappointing. And Nene – stop eavesdropping and come on in." At his words, a side door, or rather sliding door, opened up, and a small girl appeared.

"Oh, I was found out? As expected of grandfather!" She said as she ran towards the old man, and jumping down onto his lap. Her appearance looked to be younger than Inuchiyo, so if I had to attach an age, it would be seven or eight.

"Oh? You're observing her quite closely. Maybe you are interested?"

"Not really." I said, looking away.

"She's only in her eighth year, but give her another ten years, and you'll find her the most 'beautiful' in Japan!"

"Sure, sure." I said, waving off his claim. So she's seven, soon to be eight.

"Anyway, this girl is my granddaughter, Nene. She's a good girl."

"Name's Nene! Nero-dono! Nice to meet you!" Shortening my name down, she greeted me by doing a short cheer.

"Jun Nerone. You can keep calling me Nero." I allowed her to call me by the shortened name. "But how do you know about me?" Though she was eavesdropping, she called me by 'dono' so she must know who I was.

"Yes! Nero-dono of Nobuna-sama is popular with the tenements right now!"

"Oh, really? What have they been saying about me?"

"That you're a filthy barbarian!" Nene loudly proclaimed. I feel like meeting these other tenements right now, but I'll hold onto the feeling for later. "So Nene has decided to test you!"

"Sure." I agreed to her 'test'. It shouldn't be too difficult to answer, so there was no reason to say no.

"Then, a question! How much is 2+3x4?" Oh, just a simple mathematical problem? Well, you times three by four first, to get twelve, and then you add on two, so the answer is pretty simple.

"Fourteen." I answered, and Nene clapped.

"Congratulations~! You got it right!" Then, second question! What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?" How does she know this riddle? And wasn't there a 'no legs at night' at the end? Well, it doesn't really matter.

"The answer is: a man."

"Ooh!" Nene cheered.

"…Why?" Inuchiyo asked, not understanding.

"First, what walks on four legs in the morning. This means a baby, as they use all four limbs to crawl. Then there is two in the afternoon, which would be adulthood with just your legs. For example, you use just your two legs to walk, yes?" Inuchiyo nodded. "That is the second part. The next, is three legs in the evening, which would be 'old age', such as if Asano were to walk using a cane or a stick as leverage. However, this riddle has a continuation."

"Really?" Nene asked.

"Yes – you did not say 'no legs at night'. The answer for that is also simple; as in death, you cannot walk, hence there being no legs. And so, the answer is 'a man'. There is also an additional part, being that the more legs you have, the weaker you are, but hardly anyone would know that part of it. However, there is another answer, as well as another riddle."

"It does!?" Nene seemed excited, so I continued to explain.

"Yes, but it is not necessarily the answer, or the correct riddle. In a way, it could be, however, the riddle you used and the answer I gave you would be 'more correct', if that makes any sense, and in fact, you would have to know history, but this answer could also be false, but not necessarily. First, it pertains to Oedipus himself. The riddle goes as "what first walks on two legs, then on four legs, and finally on three legs?" It's just a jumbled up version of the riddle you asked, but the answer is different."

"Hmhm, what is it!" Nene enthusiastically asked.

"Two legs pertain to being a human being; in being a man. But then, why would it then jump to four legs? The answer is that Oedipus became a beast – when he slept with his own mother, though he didn't know it at the time. However, next is three legs. You would think it would be in old age, but it isn't. It was when he gouged out his own eyes. And thus, the answer to his riddle; is Oedipus himself."

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Nene exclaimed as she clapped. 'Of course, I won't tell them where I heard this riddle… That would be difficult to explain. It was then, that a noise was heard outside.

The three of us, minus Asano who could hardly walk, got up and headed to see what was happening. Upon exiting the house, we saw a group of samurai on horses surrounding the Asano residence.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"We're the guards of Oda Kanjuurou Nobukatsu-sama. We heard that the foolish Princess picked up some kind of barbarian, and that he was here. We came to observe you, who would serve the Fool."

"Ah, so Nobuna-sama's younger brother?"

"Insolent man! How dare you address the young master without honorifics!" However, before he could continue, a new voice was heard.

"Return, idiots."

"Young master!" the samurai said, turning towards a small boy who was riding a horse. "What should we do with this disrespectful man?" While laughing upon his horse, Nobukatsu stared down at me.

"It's rare for my foolish elder sister to pick up a barbarian, so I felt like meeting him directly."

Why does everyone keep calling me a barbarian!? Was in my eyes, which felt European, or was it my clothes? Both!? Seriously, I might just cut someone down at this point, but that would only lessen my status…

"So you're Nobuna-sama's younger brother, Nobukatsu-sama… no, Nobukatsu is good enough for you."

"Don't look down at me! I am the eldest son of the Owari's Oda clan! And who are you; just a lowly barbarian."

"Such hateful words, for this one." Rolling my eyes, I decided to introduce myself. "I am Jun Nerone, and you may call me Jun. I am Nobuna-sama's newest retainer, _O lord Nobukatsu_." Saying the last part in English, I managed to confuse Nobukatsu for an instant, but he splendidly took my words as provocation.

"A barbarian like you should address me more formally! Wearing such strange clothes, who do you think you are anyway?"

"Just a simple man, with simple talents, and a simple strength. Oh, and that's Jun-kun to you." Though it looked like Nobukatsu would explode in anger, he matched to calm down.

"To pick up a man such as yourself… For that foolish Princess to become the Lord of Owari is ridiculous."

"Seriously." One of his samurai agreed.

"Hold on; what did you say?" I asked Nobukatsu with a fierce look. He, who has no idea of Nobuna's **ambition** , her dream, to dare think he could say something against her? Sure, he can call her foolish, but that is simply the words of someone who doesn't understand. But to then say that she shouldn't be Lord, is simply ridiculous.

"I am saying that my elder sister is a fool, Jun-kun." Though he called me by the name I told him to, that didn't make me feel better.

"To call your own sister and Lord a fool, don't you have any manners?"

At this, Nobukatsu laughed. "You don't know anything, do you? During the funeral of our late father, elder sister appeared without wearing a Hakama, and suddenly threw the incense powder in front of the Buddha. It was disgraceful!" The surrounding samurai agreed with Nobukatsu, and called Nobuna a fool, however…

"And? To hold in your sadness, to not cry, does that make you a fool?"

"What?" He spoke, looking down at me with sharp eyes.

"It is obvious, isn't it? That Nobuna-sama was holding back her true feelings, I mean. To do something so outrageous… what other reason could you come up with?"

"E-even so, looking at her foolish appearance, no matter how much it is father's will, if I leave the province to that sister, Owari will be destroyed. It is me who should have succeeded the family."

"Really? You believe that you're fit to rule Owari? Nobukatsu, let me ask you a question. Once you become the Daimyo of Owari, what will you do? What dream do you have for Owari, of Japan? What is your **ambition**?"

"W-what did you say?" However, Nobukatsu hadn't thought of anything. Averting his eyes, he tried to come up with something, and after a few moments of thinking, he finally mumbled: "Y-Yeah! I-I want to propagate Uirou, and make it a national dish?"

"A type of sweet made from rice-powder? Really? At most, I would say it would be at the Prefectural level, but to make it a national dish? Is your head screwed on right?"

"Young master, let us behead the head of this insolent man who dares to talk down on you!" His samurai say gripping the handles of their katana. However, Nobukatsu did not want to just behead the head of the man who beat him with words. He wanted to win in the battle of words. After a few seconds, he had another idea.

"If I become ruler, I'll gather the cute girls in Owari-!" I quickly interrupted him.

"Something like that is such self-centered; how will that help Japan? What is your first move becoming Daimyo?"

"I-I'd attack Imagawa Yoshimoto of the east and Saitou Dousan of the north, and make the entire Tokaidou region the Oda clan's!"

"Oh, a magnificent goal that will splendidly backfire. Both Feudal Lords are strong in battle; how will you fight both at the same time? And to win? That isn't possible, idiot!" Though his words spoke of a good goal, they were not something you could just spout. It would take weeks or months of planning to attack them, and he wants to fight the two at the same time? To make both a goal; it only means that he will fight the two together. Instead of saying that is goal was one or the other, he decided to fight on two fronts, but that is not something the Oda can do against such powerful opponents. Not to mention that Nobuna just made Dousan an ally, so Nobukatsu would have betrayed Dousan, and turned the other Feudal Lords, as well as some retainers and vassals, against him. To betray someone like that; it was simply an idiotic move.

"I-I think it's possible… definitely, for me! Since I have Owari's fiercest commander, Shibata Katsuie with me."

"Really now? Then, let's say you managed to defeat both clans; what will you do afterwards?"

"Um, well… I haven't really… For the time, I'll gather the cute girls from Mino and Suruga…" It is time for judgement. Looking at the goals of Nobuna and Nobukatsu, the results were clear. Whereas Nobukatsu doesn't know exactly what he wants to do, and thinks that everything will come easy, Nobuna has chosen a very difficult path – the path to conquer Japan and then The World. If I had to say, Nobuna's ambition was less realistic, but it was filled with the type of drive that made me feel like she'd actually succeed. Nobukatsu, on the other hand, had a 'down-to-earth' type of ambition, that could hardly be called an ambition! It was just the collection of cute girls; from what I could see. He had no plans to conquer Japan, and his gaze was not directed towards the world.

"You're no good after all. If you could be a Daimyo, then so could I. Nobuna-sama's ambition is much more than that; she actually knows what she wants, but you? You do not even know."

"A-anyways!" Nobukatsu nearly shouted. "My elder sister is a big fool! The people of Owari laugh at her! She's the embarrassment of the Oda clan! Which is why our mother also hated her since childhood and hardly noticed her! Even now, our mother wanted me to inherit the family, but father spoiled her and called her a 'genius'! Mother even lives in my castle, and the rude, selfish, barbarian-friendly girl is shunned by mother-!"

"Is that really the best you can do?" Though Nobukatsu was riding atop a horse, my gaze was one that looked down on him. A cold gaze; one that if gazes could kill, he would be dead ten times over. "Is that the only way you can claim your superiority? By calling her names? In the end, you're just a brat. You have no ambition; you do not deserve to inherit the Oda clan."

"H-how dare you!" Nobukatsu exclaimed. "You filthy, rude, base-born barbarian oaf! How dare you-!" It was at this moment, that my anger exploded. He had already frustrated me to no end earlier, and even more so by calling Nobuna what he did. Then to say he deserved to be the ruler of Owari instead of his sister, without even having a magnificent vision like her. It simply burned at my heart, a fiery rage that cannot be quenched. Which is why, when he suddenly started to attack me with name calling, I lost my temper for a second. "This is how a brat acts; by calling names. But a bigger brat, is provoked by the name calling." It was then, as I drove my fist into Nobukatsu's chin, punching him up into the air, off his horse, from a strong right uppercut, that I realized that I had lost this battle; that I was worse than him. In the end, he did not lay a hand on me. I was the one who did so – breaking one of the old man's rules, to not be the one to strike first, I should be ashamed of myself. However, there are some things you simply cannot say. I was pushed to the edge, and I acted out of anger, I will admit that. But I had no reason to actually hit Nobukatsu. I, as the older man, should've acted better. Instead, I was the brat. However, I will not apologize. I will not, out of principle. I will take whatever kind of punishment I get from this, but I will not back down. I will own up to my mistake, but I will not, under no reason, apologize to Nobukatsu.

Nobukatsu landed against the dirt ground, and as he laid there, knocked out, that everyone remained silent.

The samurai at his side did not move, and merely moved their mouths up in down from surprise. Nene, at my side, grabbed ahold of my waist and leg as she trembled, on the verge of tears. Inuchiyo was surprised at my actions, but it hardly showed itself on her face.

But, like a dam filled with water, it eventually cracked and broke apart.

Each of the samurai drew their swords and pointed them at me.

"We will have your head for this; you barbarian!"

Drawing my own blade, I faced them down. I had confidence that I could win, but not-so much confidence in protecting Nene. I'm sure Inuchiyo was strong, as she was wielding a spear earlier, but she had left it inside. So, I'll have to defend two girls – if they target them, at least.

Gulping, I readied myself to fight.

But before anyone could make a move, Nobukatsu spoke up from the ground.

"A…Ahh… My-my beautiful lips… they're bleeding!" With tears in his eyes, he sat up, and rubbed his sore chin with one hand, and the other touched his lips. "Katsuie! Katsuieeeeee!" He screamed, and the girl stepped forward. Even until now, she hadn't drawn her sword. However, by him calling her name, she drew it.

"…You did something completely stupid, Nerone." She said, coming between me and the samurai, who backed off to give Katsuie some room.

"I know. I lost my temper; I will admit it. I have nothing to say against my actions."

"I was ordered earlier to not behead you by Nobuna-sama, but I cannot act against my master. I must behead you."

"Tell me, Katsuie. Why do you listen to Nobukatsu? Isn't it Nobuna-sama you wish to serve? Don't you know that only Nobuna-sama can protect Owari, so why are you serving him?"

"E-even if you say so, it doesn't change the fact that Nobukatsu-sama is my Lord! So I can only serve him with loyalty, right?"

"It really is your fault that Nobukatsu ended up like this, huh? You pampered him too much. Aren't you the reason why Nobuna-sama is having a difficult time getting her retainers in order?"

"S-shut up! Don't say such complicated stuff! Don't attack my mind; just fight me with your sword!"

Nene, in probably a flash of inspiration, asked Katsuie from behind me, a question she previous asked me. "Katsuie-dono, a question! 2+3x4 is?"

"Eeh?" Katsuie, who wasn't prepared for the sudden question, could only stare blankly at Nene. After a few seconds, she started to mumble to herself about the answer, but in the end, she could only yell out her frustrations.

"Dun-dun-dun! Times up!" I looked at Katsuie with some pity. To not be able to answer such a simple question…

"Katsuie… to not even know the answer. I kind of pity you."

"D-don't forget to attach honorifics to my name! A-anyways, the punishment for what you did, is death, so prepare yourself!"

"Maybe if I was a foot soldier, but did you forget what rank I am?"

"W-what!?"

"I'm Nobuna's retainer; so wouldn't it only be logical that Nobuna-sama be the one to decide my punishment, and not Nobukatsu?"

"T-that is…"

"…He's correct." Inuchiyo said, drawing Katsuie's attention. "You can't kill retainers who are underneath Nobuna-sama."

"W-well… Um…" Katsuie, who had no idea what to do, could only point her sword down. While it was true that Nobukatsu couldn't decide my punishment, being beheaded wouldn't be strange for punching your Lord's sibling, but it was still Nobuna's choice. Only she could give me a punishment, as I serve directly under her.

"K-Katsuie, are you just going to let that man go for hitting me?" Though he asked that Nobukatsu looked to be on the verge of tears. Katsuie looked back, unsure of what to do.

"U-um… young Lord. Young Lord also plotted against Nobuna-sama many times, but your life has been spared. Let's finish this as returning one of the debts." Though the words she spoke angered him, there wasn't really anything he could do about the situation. "For now, let us return. There's a rumor that the Imagawa who is planning on marching to the capital will invade Owari as well…"

Hearing this, Nobukatsu turned pale. From the beginning, when thinking about what would happen if Imagawa invades, he simply thought that it would be alright if Katsuie handled it. But in reality, he was still scared.

"F-f-fine! Jun-kun! I-in deference to Katsuie, I'll forgive you with this for today! H-however, remember it, I'll make you pay! Understood, I haven't even been hit by my father!" With those words, he, Katsuie, and his samurai retreated quickly.

This left me, Nene, and Inuchiyo standing in front of Amano's house. With a sigh, I sheathed my katana. "Thanks Nene, Inuchiyo." I thanked the two. Inuchiyo just nodded, while Nene let out a statement such that had the 'leave it to me!' kind of feeling to it.

At the end of the day, I committed such as stupid mistake, but it was dropped. As long as Nobukatsu decided to drop it, then Nobuna would have no reason to give me a punishment, but I will still have to reflect on my actions today. If I had punched him in the throat… with that much force, I would've killed him via crushing his windpipe. I really let myself go… Maybe it's just an accumulation of stress? I should probably go have a few practice swings and then rest. That will be good for me. It has been a long day since I arrived here in this world, so I should have a good night at least.

And with that, my very first day ended in this world. There were many things I wished I did differently, but I cannot change it, so I could only own up to my mistakes. Next time I meet Nobukatsu, I should try treating him to some Uirou, to make up for what I did today.

* * *

 **And so, it has ended - the second chapter I mean. So why did I make Nerone hit Nobukatsu? I don't know, but it seemed like something he'd do. Originally, I wasn't going to have him hit Nobukatsu, even after reading through the third chapter of the LN, but when I thought about it, I realized that he probably would hit him, but then immediately regret doing it, but even then, he wouldn't apologize as he would stand by what he said and did.**

 **But will he be punished? Well, that depends on the fourth chapter of the LN. Also, will I combine the fourth and fifth chapters? I don't know.**

 **Please review all of my mistakes down below, as you could surely copy and paste this entire chapter down there, but there probably won't be enough room, so just list a few hundred. Follow if you enjoy, and leave a favorite if you love this to all kinds of Hell.**

 **Also - future English will be in italics, so keep that in mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I was busy sleeping most of these past few days.**

 **Of course, I think you all realize this, but since I haven't really written anything in some while, I've turned to shit. I can't write up a comprehensible story line or plot, so I merely stack words upon one another that may or may not work out in the end for me. If I had to choose between writing more or shoving my head into an open blaze, I would most likely pick the latter, but eh, that's me.**

 **But this isn't about me anymore. I mean, it is, but never you mind.**

 **No. I. I have risen. Risen from my sleep (after the last line skip) and I have ascended. Yes; I have become it. The legend. The Legendary Super Human. My hair has risen, but power has surged, and my aura has turned the golden glow of epic. With this new found power, I can destroy all. I have ascended from you mere mortals, and hence, I am greater than all. Your threats and your insults and your criticism does not affect me; as I am a God to you now. Throw them at me... I will only cry a little bit.**

 **Grey Wolf4 -** _Alright, since you've been such a good sport so far, I've decided to fill everyone in on a secret **AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!** It will be the answer to your "pairing" question, but at the same time, it will only fill you with more questions! Whahaha! I also like Juubei too._

 **No other reviews; but bah! I have ascended. I do not need such petty things... Please review :( I'll blow up the planet if you resist. Super Human out.**

 **PS. I may or may not know what I was doing this chapter. There is some math involved, and that tripped me up because when I went to do the calculations, I was unable to process anything, and thus, the koku may be higher than what it should be. If you are a better mathematician than me, then please calculate for me. I do not know the formula. I am simply an idiot.**

* * *

 **Ambition of Jun Nerone  
Chapter 3: Abscond or die; the quiet tears of the heart**

It has been one week since I've appeared in Feudal Japan. Though I haven't been thinking much about it, I did miss my old home, however, at this point in time, I don't know of a way to go back, and I doubt there is one. If I have to stay in this time, then I will.

Every morning after waking up, I would brush my teeth, boil a few leaves and eat them, and then I would go outside into the garden and practice my swings. Of course, I took off my jacket and shirt, and left them inside.

Sometimes Goemon would appear and the two of us would talk. It was always cute and fun listening to Goemon trip over her words. Every morning Inuchiyo popped in to say hi, and sometimes she would stay and watch me practice, but only once did she partake in a spar between the two of us.

I've heard rumors that she was the strongest with the spear in the Owari province, so it was a good chance to get to see her skill with my own eyes.

Due to her smile body, it was difficult to hit her, and she proved to be faster than me, which surprised me. However, it was clear that I had the strength advantage, so I used it to my advantage. But at the end, there was no clear victor. It just showed me that there were tons of people above me, and it made me excited.

Every now and then, Nene would pop up. She'd ask me questions about several things, such as, testing my knowledge with riddles, or with mathematical questions. To be honest, it was as if she had become my little sister.

The rest of my days were spent training, or taking a look around Kiyosu castle. Never once, in that time, did Nobuna talk to me, so I first thought she had forgotten about me. However, it was on that day, one week later, that I received my first 'mission' so to speak.

-Line skip in process-

I was lying down on my futon – which was of a lesser quality than I wished – when I felt a tap on my cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw Inuchiyo crouching before me.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"…The Princess calls." She spoke. Hearing that, I sat up from the futon, and yawned.

"About time. I was wondering if she had forgotten about me. Is it a battle?" I asked the smaller girl.

"…It's the middle of preparation for battle. However, job." Ah, so it was just a job she wanted done? I wonder what it was.

"Well then, I can't keep her waiting, can I?"

"No."

I got up from my futon, and just as I was about to change my clothes – Asano had lent me some clothes I could sleep in – I stopped and stared at Inuchiyo, who had sat down on her legs with a blank look on her face.

"Are you going to leave…?"

"No."

"I'm 'bout to change, though…"

"…" Inuchiyo was silent. But, without making a noise, she stood up, and walked towards the front door. She quietly left the house. I sighed in relief, and quickly changed clothes. Now wearing my original outfit, I left the house. Though because I haven't had anything to eat, my stomach grumbled. But, I couldn't complain about it. And so, with Inuchiyo, the two of us made our way towards where Nobuna was waiting.

We entered a certain room at the castle, and the first thing I saw was a sandal flying towards my face. I quickly caught it before it hit me, however.

"You should be more gentle with your things." I told Nobuna.

"You're late!" She yelled.

"We took a moment to grab a bite to eat."

"Eat on your own time, not mine!" She further argued.

The room that we were in, had tiger skins and panda skins lined up. Nobuna was sitting down on the chief seat, which was really just a large pillow, and she was making an unpleasant look. At her side, sitting on a small table, was a globe of the world. My first thought of the room, was that it was pretty personal. Perhaps this was her study, or where she slept, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"…I have brought him. Jun Nerone." Inuchiyo said, a bit late to the party.

"Yes, I can see him." Nobuna sighed. "Anyway, Inuchiyo, Nerone. Come closer." She motioned us forward, and the two of us came closer, and sat down on our knees and legs. Inuchiyo bowed her head, and I imitated her a moment later. "Fumu, you may raise your heads." Nobuna said, and the two of us looked back up at her.

I waited for her to continue, but seeing as she wasn't saying anything, I decided to ask her about the globe. "So, where did you get the globe?" I asked her.

Nobuna blinked in surprise. "You know what this is? No, of course you do, since you're a barbarian." She nodded in understanding.

"Right…" I muttered.

"Anyway, you asked where I got it, right? I had received it years ago, from a barbarian missionary." She wore a soft smile on her face as she said this, but moments later, it faded and her regular expression came back. "But, enough about that. I have decided to have you do a job."

"Obviously, but continue." I waved her on. She stared coldly at me for interrupting her, but she continued moments later.

"I want you to buy rice." Before I could question her, she stared down at me, questioning me to say anything. I just smiled and waited for her explanation. "Good; you learn fast." I rolled my eyes. She motioned with her hands, and several pages came forward and piled up some koban and laid them out at my feet. Koban, as in the former Japanese oval gold coin, in which it is equivalent to four kan, with one kan being one thousand copper coins, so one koban is four thousand copper coins. "There's three thousand kan, the time limit is two weeks. Buy rice with this."

"That's it?" I asked her, surprised.

"No. Buy at least eight thousand koku! Any less, and you're beheaded!" One koku is traditionally the amount of rice which would feed a Japanese for one year, which would be around 150kg. However, as I didn't know the current market price for rice in Kiyosu, I turned to Inuchiyo, who quickly figured out my intent.

"You can buy four thousand koku with three thousand kan." She explained to me. So I had to basically procure two times the rice of current market rates. So I would need six thousand kan. I had to double the amount I was given, however, what was the fun in just doing that? If I was given two weeks, then why would I just double the amount? I might as well see how many times I can go beyond the asked amount of eight thousand koku.

"Pretty easy. Is this really all I have to do?" I asked Nobuna, just to make sure.

"Yes, but since you're running your mouth a lot, this must be a piece of cake, right?"

"Yep." Nobuna scoffed at this.

"I doubt it. Remember; if you are even one koku below eight thousand, I'll behead you."

"Sure, sure." Waving off the threat, I left the room with Inuchiyo in tow.

"…What are you going to do?" she asked, following just behind me.

"Well, I'll tell you later. You want to help me?" I asked the girl with a slight glance.

"Inuchiyo will help." She responded with a nod.

"Thanks, however, we need more helpers, and I know just the person." With a smile on my face, we made our way back to the Five Leafs Aralia tenements. Entering my house, I started to boil some of the leaves. After making sure they were boiling properly, I called out. "Hey, Goemon! I know you're there, I could use your help!"

"…Hachisuka Goemon, at your service." Goemon appeared in the garden, from where, no one knows.

Inuchiyo stared at the other smaller girl with an expressionless face.

"…That surprised me." She said, clearly not showing the reaction of being surprised. She then tilted her head in puzzlement. "You look familiar?" She asked the girl.

"Well, you might have seen her a week ago when we were at Shoutokuji." I waved the question off.

"…Who's she?" Inuchiyo then asked, still staring at the silver haired, pink eyed, ninja.

"Goemon. She's a ninja, as you can see. She's a companion of mine. Anyway, Goemon. Come on in." I waved the smaller girl inside, but she didn't move.

"No, I am fine with being in the garden. In the first place, Nerone, shinobi's are ones who hide themselves in shadows-"

"It's fine, don't say such lines. You'll bite your tongue."

"S-shut up." She spoke quickly, with a small blush. Inuchiyo watched the two of us exchange words with interest.

"What's up Inuchiyo?" I asked the girl, noticing her interest.

"Nerone… you use the same attitude with everyone, don't you? Whether your speaking to Nobuna-sama, me, or someone else, you hardly change your words."

"Of course; I was raised to say what I wanted to say. But, besides from that, it's time to hold a meeting, so, Goemon, get over here, now." Though the small girl didn't want to, she made her way inside from the garden. She sat herself opposite of Inuchiyo, and to my left.

I then explained the situation to Goemon, and she nodded in response.

"My followers are at Kawazoku, breaking into godowns is easy for them." Godowns are warehouses, but there was one problem with that…

"If they get caught, Nobuna-sama'll have my head…" Goemon just looked away. "No, anyway, I already have a tactic in mind. I'll explain it simply what we must do, okay?" The two nodded. "First, in order to achieve our goal, we need to increase our three thousand kan to six thousand, so that we can buy the target of eight thousand koku of rice. But, how do we do that? What we're going to do, is to purchase goods from the Kiyosu merchants first. We'll then sell them at a higher price. So, using three thousand kan, we can make four thousand, then five thousand, etcetera, so that we can reach our target amount of six thousand kan.

"…How?" Inuchiyo asked.

"Let me ask you a question. Why would the things that we buy, be able to sell at a higher price?"

"…Haggle?" She answered. She wasn't wrong, however, it wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Market price." I corrected her. Yes, we would be using the cost of the goods in each town to our advantage. "We'll buy goods at a town that sells it at a cheap price, which means that they have a surplus of it, and since there is much more of it in stock, it is sold cheaper. Then, we'll transport it to a town that sells it at a high price, which means that there isn't much of it, and thus, it is sold at a higher price. We'll sell it to the merchants there, and make a profit. Do you understand?"

It seemed like a good idea, and it is, however, Goemon then pointed out a flaw. Pressing a few fingers against her chin, with a thoughtful look, she said: "If we don't go to the town, we won't be able to understand the market price. By going in a haphazard manner and buying and selling, can we be wable to double the amount in two weeks?"

"…She bit herself…" Inuchiyo muttered to herself, in which, Goemon glared at her. This small exchange brought a smile to my lips, but I couldn't forget to answer Goemon's question.

"That's why we need you, Goemon. Using your Shinobi network, find out about the market prices of the Tokaidou region. By doing this, we'll know beforehand about what to buy and sell there, no? And also, the job of carrying the goods would be much safer if I leave it to your followers."

By utilizing 'trade' we can meet our target amount, and then some. There was no need for robbery or breaking in; we can increase our money without anyone getting hurt, and no crime being committed. And thus, we can quickly get rich from this method, and buy the target amount of rice. Of course, I plan on going overboard with the rice, which might lead to my advancement for doing such a good job, but I will also be putting some of the kan away for my own personal use.

Though Nobuna did lend the three thousand kan to buy the rice, as long as I make it up in rice, it should be okay for me to take a bit of what I earn, right?

Goemon hit the palm of her hand with a fist as she understood my plan.

"I haven't even though of using my Shinobi like that. As expected of the wone Kinoshita had his hwopes in, fufufu." Goemon laughed, though she did bite herself a lot.

"…She bit herself…" Goemon glared at Inuchiyo, once again. I think they'll be good friends, I thought to myself with a smile. I'll have to make sure they're around the other more often in the future, then. As I nodded at this plan, Goemon turned back to me.

"I'll immediately go to search the market prices of various provinces in the surroundings."

"How long?" I asked.

"Three days should be more than enough." I nodded at her answer. Seeing this, Goemon disappeared without making any sound, though she did create some smoke in the room from her disappearance act, which was a bit rude.

Once the smoke was cleared, I turned to Inuchiyo.

"What did you think about Goemon?" I asked the girl.

"…Cute." She responded. "Especially when talking." Yeah, I can understand it… To hear Goemon speak and trip all over her words; it can only be described as two things: cute or annoying. To me and Inuchiyo, it was cute. To someone else, it might be annoying.

-Line skip in process-

Three days later, the three of us traveled to the surrounding towns and bought the goods that were in surplus. We then sold them where they were nearly out-of-stock, and made a profit. We used the Kawanami group to transport the goods and money, so it was only up to me to purchase the goods.

This took course over a span of several days, before business slowed down sometime after the first week. Though it didn't slow down due to not finding anything to buy or sell, but because I started to get a bit lazy. We had earned quite a bit of money.

With three days remaining before the scheduled time, we have accumulated twenty thousand kan. That would be about… with each bag of rice being two point five… It'd be fifty thousand koku. With the target amount of koku being eight thousand, I'd say we did pretty well. Though we'd probably have more if I wasn't being lazy, but… I've never had so much money, ya know? Sure, my old man has a rather large sum, but I had hardly a dime to my name! I got a bit stupid and carried away, but there was still three days left. I had the money, which means I can easily acquire the rice, while putting aside a bit for my own use. It was an ingenious plan.

Though Inuchiyo, at first, resisted my clever plan, after I had promised to buy her whatever she wanted, she was quickly subdued.

Goemon hardly cared, but I still promised to buy her something as well. I mean, I had plenty of money, right!?

We then spent the next three days lazily earning some extra money. Before we bought the rice, we had thirty thousand kan, but I put aside five thousand for personal use, so twenty-five thousand went into buying rice, and we ended up with sixty-five thousand koku, if I was right in my calculations.

As for where I hid the five grand of kan, we rented out a godown in a neighboring town, so I simply left it there. I decided it was there, that I would store my money for future use. Of course, I took a couple hundred out of the pile for the rent fee of the godown, and for food.

And thus, it was then as we were heading back to Kiyosu castle as we were transporting the rice with the Kawanami Group that we ran into a bit of trouble.

-Line Break in process-

"Hurry up with the pace, you Kawanami _slowpokes_!" I shouted back at Goemon's men as they pushed the carts forward. I could've rented or even bought some horses to help, but I decided to let them get some good exercise in. Ah, by the way, I was sitting down on the cart at the lead.

"…Why don't you… help us… push!?" The closest guy said. I simply laughed at pointed to Goemon, who stood on a cart some rows back.

"Do your best for Goemon; you might get rewarded."

"…Re-rewarded!? To see Goemon smile and say 'good job' is all I need! RIGHT MEN!"

"RIGHT!" The all yelled back. Well, I guess they're that. Lolicons. Well, ignoring that, they were making some impressive time, so we'll probably be at Kiyosu in a matter of hours! With that in mind, I started to hum a soft tune, as I swung my legs forward and back. Inuchiyo, who was walking beside the cart I sat on, looked at me with a question on her face.

"Hmhm hmm hm hm hm hmmm hmm hm." I hummed with a blank look on my face. Once I finished the line, I hummed it again and again. It was the only line of the tune, so it was easy to remember.

"…What are you humming?" She finally asked me, with no change in her facial expression of course.

"Just a tune. There's no real meaning behind it." Like I said, it was just a tune with no meaning. Though it looked like she wanted to ask more, the look on my face caused her to change her mind. It was one of melancholy; the look you'd have when thinking about your past. Inuchiyo, possibly out of good will, decided to leave me to my thoughts. Though I'd appreciate the distraction, I remained silent as well, as my thoughts drifted backward in time, and as I continued to hum the tune, only a single image filtered itself through my mind, though my thoughts were directed elsewhere.

 _"Hmhm hmm hm hm hm hmmm hmm hm." A young man hummed lying down._

 _"What are you humming?" A small boy asked, finally asking the question. The older man had been humming for some minutes now, and the small boy had gradually grown curious as it had progressed._

 _The young man chuckled at the look the boy had. "It's nothing and something." He replied, smiling down at him. Placing his left hand on the boy's head, he rubbed it a few times. "There is no meaning to it; but there is meaning at the same time."_

 _"I don't understand though?" The boy asked, tilting his head._

 _The young man laughed once more, though a bit harder. However, that laughter turned into coughing, and blood dripped down his lips._

 _"Brother!" The boy shouted, clinging onto his older brother's body._

 _"It's alright." His older brother said, calming down the boy. "I'm okay. I'm okay, so please… Be good, okay?" He smiled at the smaller boy, and he smiled in return, though a worried look was still in his eyes. "Oh, I know! I'll teach you the tune, okay?"_

 _The boy's eyes lit up like stars, and with a smile, he replied with a cheery expression. "Okay!"_

 _At the time, I was four years old. I still lived in Romania at the time. For a few days after that, my brother taught me that tune. He told me multiple times that it meant nothing, but something. I didn't know what he meant by it, and I still don't. Perhaps it was something you attached meaning to? I didn't understand. After the hundredth time asking, my brother sighed._

 _"Do you want to know the meaning I believe it has?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Love."_

 _"Love? I don't understand!"_

 _He chuckled. "You will eventually. Hum it whenever you can, and picture everyone you know. One day, you'll simply picture one person's face on it, like me. That is the person you love."_

 _It was a strange meaning. Perhaps he said it to get me to stop. And though it worked, I didn't understand what he meant by it. Love? How can you love someone when your older brother is dying?_

 _Days later, he passed away._

 _His last words to me, were: "Nero. When you meet someone in your life, you won't know that you love them. But by humming this, you will. That person… please dedicate your life to them. You might think you'll never meet them, but you will. It happened with me, it will happen with you. Though, of course, I won't be able to make my love a reality… so, Nero. Make your love reality. I would cry if you died alone."_

 _With that short speech, he passed on during surgery. The doctors apologized to me, but I wasn't having it. I cried. I screamed. I hit. I kicked. I bit. I shoved. I scratched. I…_

 _Then I met him. My old man, my grandfather. He flew over from Japan. When I was home, watching TV with a blank look on my face, he kicked down the door. Literally. He then grabbed me, and basically abducted me. I struggled, but he didn't let go. Even when I punched, kicked, bit, scratched, pulled. I did what I could, but it didn't work._

 _I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. When I awoke we were just landing in Japan. I didn't remember the trip, and perhaps he was forcing me to stay asleep, but the words he said to me when I woke up changed me._

 _"Hm? Your awake, are you? Good. From here on out, you will be a man. I will have no crying. If you cry, you will not join your brother. You will not find love. Ladies do not like men who cry, they like men who suffer and struggle with all their might and finally break through the impossible. So, brat? Will you make the impossible possible, or are you just a brat?" With those words, the silent stare he gave me, I broke. No tears ran down my cheeks, and I didn't scream. I simply lost all my strength. The old man took me in, fed me, took care of me. And then, he trained me. From there, I climbed my way up from zero. I grabbed ahold of the strength he showed me, and reached on towards the impossible._

 _Perhaps, the impossible is what led me to here, to Feudal Japan. Perhaps, this is what my brother meant with the tune. Perhaps, this is where I will find love and death. I didn't know, but all I knew, was that when I hummed that tune, I only saw…_

I was jolted awake as a shout reached my ears.

"Attack! To arms, men!" I looked around, and like he said, we were semi-surrounded by what looked like samurai. With a katana in each of their hands, they were around the front of the line of the carts.

The Kawanami Group took out their weapons, and rushed forward to deal with the threat, however, Goemon shouted back at them.

"Wait! Their Nobukatsu's men; don't kill them!" When the Kawanami heard this, they backed down, though they held up their weapons, prepared to fight. They won't kill them, when push comes to shove, but they also won't stand down.

"What do you want?" I said, jumping off the cart. I let my left hand fall down to the hilt of my sword.

"What do we want? Isn't that obvious?" Though he said that, I still didn't really know. I thought about it, but I arrived at no conclusions. Was I still a bit sleepy? Probably. "We're going to keep you from getting back to Kiyosu castle, so that Fool will behead you! It's the perfect revenge for what you did to Nobukatsu-sama, you barbarian!"

I sniffed in irritation and smiled. "I was just having a fantastic nap. So how 'bout I take it out on you, failure of samurai!" Yelling this, I drew my blade I ran forward. "Make sure you don't kill them!" I yelled for good measure. The Kawanami Group shouted a war cry and charged the samurai at the sides, while me, Goemon, and Inuchiyo charged the ones in the immediate front. The three of us were the strongest ones here, so it only stood to reason that we'd be okay by ourselves.

Goemon was the first to reach them. She had disappeared as she ran, and suddenly appeared right in front of one of the samurai in a dropkick to his chest. He spat out spit and some blood, but he was relatively alright. However, Goemon then disappeared. She reappeared below him, and kicking his legs out from under him. As he fell, she disappeared and reappeared behind him, as she kicked the back of his skull. When he hit the ground, he was unconscious.

I whistled in appreciation to her abilities, and ducked underneath a slash. I then rammed the pommel of my katana into the offender's stomach, and then jammed my fist into his chin. He was blasted up into the air, though just a few feet. When he landed on the ground, he was unmoving, but alive.

Inuchiyo rolled underneath a horizontal slash, and past her opponent. When he turned to face her, she kicked upwards and into his chin. As he stumbled back, she spun her spear around and thrusted the butt of her weapon into his throat, causing him to choke. She then spun the spear down at this feet, and caused him to trip, to which he hit his head nicely. He passed out like that.

The best way to cause someone to go unconscious, is to always give them some head trauma! Though of course, you can punch their jaw or temple to knock them out, I always liked hitting them so hard in the head that they just go out like a candle.

It was the beauty in the simple things that I liked.

Two samurai ran at me with their swords raised. The one on the left slashed diagonally down at me, but I blocked with my sword. Then the one on my right slashed horizontally, but I reached forward and grabbed his wrist with my right hand, forcing him to stop. I then kicked the guy to my right in the gut, and let go, causing him to stumble away coughing up his lunch, and then kneed the guy to my left in the gut. But before he could get away, I grabbed him by the head with my right hand, and brought it down and into my knee. I pulled him away by his hair as blood came sliding out of his nose. It was broken, of course. Smiling, I pushed his head back down, and kneed him in the nose again. Then I pushed him back, and kicked up with the same leg, clipping him in the jaw. He fell and hit the ground, though he's not getting up for some time.

The guy to my right came back for round two, but as he slashed down at my exposed side, I spun around the blade and drove a fist into his temple, knocking him down at out of the count, right next to his barfed up lunch. Laughing at the sight, I turned around and looked for my next opponent.

Inuchiyo jumped over her next opponent, and slammed the spear into the back of his neck. Of course, she didn't use the blade. He was sent stumbling forward and he fell to his knees, but he wasn't out. As he stood back up, Inuchiyo used to spear to knock his legs out from under him, and then gave a strong kick to the side of his head, causing him to stay down.

The Kawanami Group were also doing well, though it took longer to knock their opponent out. Most of them stayed back to make sure that no reinforcements appeared to break the carts or take the rice, so only a few had joined the fight.

I sidestepped a downward swing, and then kicked the hand of the attacker, causing him to let go of his sword in pain. I then spun around and gave a roundhouse kick to the back of his skull, causing him to fall to the ground. Though he was still conscious, so I gave him an extra kick to the temple to keep him down.

I haven't really used my katana that much, as I've only really used it to block, but let's try something fancy, shall we?

With that thought in mind, I picked a trembling samurai to be my next foe, whether he wants to or not. Seeing my head towards him, the samurai shouted and rushed towards me, pulling his katana back and over his right shoulder. When he was close enough, he slashed diagonally down at me from the side, but using the flat of my sword, I parried the slash, and with a flick of my wrist, I sent the katana flying from his hands. Pulling my katana back, I raised the blade, and slashed down at his chest. At the last moment, however, I turned it around, so that the blunt side struck him instead. Perhaps because he saw the blade coming down on him, he blacked out when he was struck. He probably thought he'd die, but – does he really not have much of a backbone? It looks like I targeted the chicken of the group.

Frowning, I looked around the small battlefield, searching for the leader. However, I could find none who fit the description of 'leader'. Most of the samurai were taken out already, though none were dead. A few might've had broken bones, but it's all good as long as they don't die.

With a sigh, I sheathed my katana. It was pretty much over already; there was only two left, and they were being cornered by the Kawanami Group.

And with this, it's over-

An arrow.

They had kept someone hidden.

Just as I turned around, I saw an arrow trailing its pathway through the air and towards me. I was lucky that I turned around, but it was too close. If I didn't sheath my blade, I might've been able to block it with no injuries, but at this rate-!

Crunching down on my teeth, I raised my right arm as fast as I could. Though I didn't have a blade, I was still pretty fast. I could still react. If I didn't turn around, I would've died.

The arrow sunk into my flesh, just before my right wrist. The arrow dug its way through, and it finally stopped, with the arrow head next to my throat. The arrow had nearly gone right through my arm and into my neck. Fired at a short distance, an arrow could do extraordinary damage, but I didn't expect something like this.

I was saved for two reasons: One, I turned around, and two, because of my fast reflexes. If I didn't process that there was an arrow there in time, I would've just been shot in the throat, and died not knowing what had happened. But because of my reflexes, I was able to process what was happening, and react accordingly.

With my sword drawn, I would have most likely not taken damage. But, it was sheathed. And so, I had to sacrifice my arm.

Gritting my teeth, I fell down to my knees from the pain. Inuchiyo, who had saw what happened, raced in the direction the arrow had come from. Goemon appeared from out of nowhere, and inspected the wound.

"Sworry!" She said. "I wasn't expecting an ambush! This is my fault!" She bowed her head, and a worried look could be seen in her eyes.

I chuckled in pain. "Don't worry; I won't die from something like this. Now, Goemon… I need you to listen carefully. You're the fastest one here, so you're the best for this job, okay?"

"R-rwight!" She leaned in close to me with her eyes wide. Sweat was visible on her face. I held my arm, just before the arrow. Tightening my grip, I tried my best to keep the wound small, so less blood would flow out. Even then, my hand was covered in blood, and my grip was a little slippery from the liquid. My face scrunched up in pain, but I kept a cool demeanor. Being panicked would only lead to my death.

"Can you create fire?"

"Fwire!? Y-yes!" She answered. Probably some ninja technique, no doubt.

"Anyway, when the arrow is pulled out, I want you to quickly cauterize the wound. Just a bit, and if you can, only around the wound. I'll be at a higher risk of infection, but it's better than bleeding out – it got an artery, so this is probably the best thing to do.

Once the wound is cauterized, I want you to wrap some bandages around it. I'm not an expert in this, but this is the conclusion I've come to. Can you do this?"

"I-it'll hurt."

"It's fine." I gave her a reassuring smile, though she could tell that it was forced.

"Twhen…" She motioned for one of the Kawanami guys to come forward. Her voice was shaking a bit, so her lisping was more noticeable and weird, but nobody was really paying attention. I saw Inuchiyo come back from the bushes, though there was some blood on her face. Hopefully she didn't kill the guy, and just stabbed him a few times for me.

Goemon sucked in a deep breath, and made a few hand seals. I felt the air around my arm heat up, so I swallowed some spit. This was going to hurt… I probably should've asked for something to bite on, right?

"Nwow!" Goemon said, and the Kawanami guy pulled the arrow out of my wrist. I bit down on my tongue to stop me from screaming from the pain, but perhaps I shouldn't have done that, since I felt even more pain – enough to make me bite my tongue off – when flames appeared around my wrist. The flames seared itself into my flesh, but a few moments later into the agony that this supposed 'treatment' was, and the flames disappeared. The wound was successfully cauterized, and my wrist was successfully burnt and probably scarred for the rest of my life. I think I hate archers now.

Goemon then wrapped up the wound with some bandages, though I didn't know where she got them from. The tightly tied it together, which made circulation of blood difficult, but at least she covered the entire wound and the burn wounds.

"Now then… Goemon, I don't care for the method, but do you think you can procure, eh, what was it again? Rhu… Rhu…"

"Rhubarb?" Goemon guessed.

"Yeah, that! Good for burns, right? Get me some of that. Also, some other medicine. Eh, it can wait until after getting the rice to Nobuna-sama, right?" Though my vision was getting blurry, I tried to talk through the pain, but it failed. After mumbling some more words, I passed out.

-Line skip in process-

I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up at the sky, at the clouds crawled against the blue background. The sun was past afternoon, though it wasn't evening just yet.

I sat up, and saw that I was in the leading cart, with Inuchiyo sitting down just in front of me, facing the way forward.

"Hey Inuchiyo." I said. The young girl turned her head around and stared back at me.

"…You scared me."

"You sure don't look it…" I muttered with a blank look.

"We've just arrive in Kiyosu castle." She informed me. I looked around, and like she said, we were in the familiar streets of Kiyosu. I could see the castle where Nobuna would be looming in the distance.

"Well, that's convenient. Goemon, you there?" I asked the thin air. However, as if it could respond to me, a voice spoke from behind me.

"Yes!" The young ninja girl spoke, appearing out of nowhere. One day, she'll have to teach me how to do that, but for now, I need to thank her.

"Hey, Goemon. Thank you for earlier."

"N-no!" She quickly denied. "It was my fault for not antwicipating an ambush!"

Before she could continue, I held up my hand. "You worry too much. You don't know what you don't know, so don't let my injury hang over your head like a rainy cloud. It's okay; I'm alive. I won't die like Toukichirou." I shot her a beaming smile, in which she looked away from, with a small blush from being relieved, as her voice sounded choked up.

"Y-Ywes." She tripped over her word, and Inuchiyo once again muttered about how cute it was. Goemon, on her part, didn't glare at Inuchiyo this time.

Smiling, I laid back down and stared back up at the sky. I hummed the tune my brother taught me, and thought to myself. ' _Why is it like that?_ ' My question, however, remained unanswered, as I tried in vain to pick it out from beyond the clouds. Closing my eyes, I hummed on, with no care in the world.

The nerves in my wrist was no severed. I could still vaguely feel my hand, but it was mostly numb. Each time I tried to move my fingers or hand, it sent bundles of pain coursing through my arm and into my head. Gritting my teeth together, I stared down at my right hand. I stared holes into the hand, but it didn't heal. I was a bit impatient, no, more like, I was incredibly impatient.

These types of wounds can take a while to heal, so unless Goemon knows some secret remedy, I won't be able to fight at full power for a while. With the feeling of my right hand mostly gone, I tried to enjoy the ride to our destination.

As we arrived at the castle, Goemon left the two of us. Inuchiyo and I then made our way to the same room Nobuna was in when she gave me my errand to buy rice. After being let inside the room, the two of us walked forward, and then sat down on our legs, like last time.

"My pages inform me that you managed to – somehow – buy more bags of rice than what I told you to?" I nodded. "How did you even do that!?" Though she was a bit loud, I could understand. She had originally told me to buy eight thousand koku, but instead, we ended up with sixty-five thousand koku. She was obviously impressed.

"It involves a lot of trade; I'll tell you another time." I waved off her questioning gaze with my left hand. "Anyway, so what is my reward?"

"Eh?" Nobuna had a blank look on her face, which caused me to repeat her like a parrot.

"What is with that look? You do have a reward for me, right?"

"U-uh, well… I didn't expect you to do so well, so…" I sighed.

"Whatever; it hardly matters. If I see something I like, I'll let you know and I'll take that as my reward."

"Huh? Really, just that?"

"Yep. Hardly matters much to me. Next job I'm doing, I get promoted, got it!?"

"O-okay." And that is how you tame a- "What's with that smug look on your face, huh!?" She threw a sandal at me. I started to raise my right arm, and I went to catch the sandal without a second thought, however, when I tried to catch it, my hand twitched and didn't close. The sandal hit me in the face. Though it didn't really hurt, I could only stare at my hand. I didn't mean to use it – it was a reflex… "What's with your hand?" Nobuna asked, leaning closer.

"Uh, well…" I tried to think up an excuse, but when Nobuna sent a look towards Inuchiyo, I could only sigh in defeat.

"…We were attacked by Nobukatsu-sama's men on the way back. He suffered an injury from an arrow fired from the brush." Hearing this, Nobuna's mouth was agape from shock. However, before Nobuna could continue, Inuchiyo looked down and said: "…Princess… Behead Inuchiyo." Nobuna recoiled backward in shock at hearing this statement. I mean, I did too. It was just so sudden; what was the reason behind it anyway?

"W-why? If it's because Nerone was injured-"

"No… Inuchiyo cut down Nobukatsu's page. I broke the law." And then everything made sense, or at least some of it did.

When Inuchiyo went to attack the archer, she had killed him. It explained why she had blood on her when she came back. Perhaps it was by accident. Maybe she attacked with too much strength, because she feared that I would die? It was just a flesh wound; it wasn't like I took an arrow to the knee? Okay, that was in bad taste.

"Inuchiyo. Was it in vengeance?" I asked her.

"…Yes." So it was largely intentional. I sighed. Nobuna was silent, not knowing what to do.

"That's why if you don't behead Inuchiyo, then you'll be in another squabble with Nobukatsu-sama."

"What are you saying? T-there's no way I can do that!" I could easily tell that Nobuna didn't know what to do. She didn't want to behead Inuchiyo, but she couldn't think up an alternative. By killing Nobukatsu's page, she has to pay for it with her own life. If not, Nobukatsu will rise up in rebellion.

"…For Owari's sake."

However, there was another way. A way that involved not killing Inuchiyo, but could still risk his rebellion. When you weigh the difference between the two, with Nobuna's desires, you would easily arrive at the right answer.

"Inuchiyo. You have to abscond – to leave hurriedly and secretly. You must do this if you want to live. It's the best choice."

"…Abscond…" Inuchiyo muttered, thinking about it.

I nodded at her. "It will go like this: Nobuna-sama was about to cut you down, but you managed to somehow escape. When the day comes that Nobuna-sama and Nobukatsu reconciles their differences, then you can come back. It could be in a week, a month, a year, or even never. But you must live."

Inuchiyo gulped at my words, and she truly seemed to think about it with some emotion on her face. However, she made up her mind and faced the trembling Nobuna, who looked like she could cry at any moment.

"…Princess. Farewell."

At those words, tears fell down her cheeks.

"Inuchiyo."

Of course, there weren't any tears. It was simply in the heart. Nobuna was not showing the emotion on her face, but instead, she showed it in her heart, as if she was locking away the act of crying. She was bearing with it. However, even with Nobuna not saying it, or showing it, Inuchiyo knew and realized, and a gentle smile appeared on her lips.

"…I will definitely return. And also, Nerone." She turned to me. I raised my eyebrow in question. "The promise?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Of course; when you come back, I'll buy you whatever you want!"

"…Thank you." With this, she turned around and fled.

* * *

 **Alright. Like I told Wolfy up above, I shall lend you all a secret. Romance? Which character is paired with Nerone? In the original light novel, and anime, Sagara is paired with Nobuna... for obvious reasons. However, who is Nerone going to be paired with? Now, I won't tell you who it is, but I will give you a large hint. I am also insane, so I'm sorry if this ruins everything for you. I have already picked who it is, but my hint to you, is that it is one of the girls he has already met up to this point. And thus, Manchiyo will not be picked, since she hasn't been introduced to him thus far (and other future girls). Also, I think it was actually Machiyo, but I'm just writing down what you said Wolfy - her real name is Niwa Nagahide. Pretty sure.**

 **Anyway, so, his pairing is with one of the girls he has met thus far, so let me give you a quick run down of who he has met who is of the female gender.**

 **Yoshimoto, Motoyasu, Goemon, Nobuna, Katsuie, Inuchiyo, Juubei (technically he's seen her?), Nene (probably not but is included because female?), and... I'm struggling to remember if there was someone else. I was going to say Nobukatsu, but, uh, he's a dude. Very effeminate looking, but still, he has the part that all males possess. So anyway, it is technically down to seven candidates from what I can see, and thus, who knows who it is :D**

 **I mean, it should be obvious... I'm not very sly with these things. Once again; I'm an idiot. But I am also the Legendary Super Human now, so you should at least fear me.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, I went back to the last chapter and changed a bit of what he told Inuchiyo in English, since I got to thinking that it was weird for him to have that opinion when he's hardly interacted with Nobuna. So I basically changed it to, she "seems" like she'd be like that, kind of thing? I don't know. I don't do English - I mean, it's the only language I know, but I'm just terrible at it.**

 **So, review to let me know how amazingly terrible I am, favorite to show your undyne the undying love for me, and follow so that you may read on, to find out, how this will end: With my never ending hiatus, or with an actual ending for once?**

 **Find out next time, on: Dragon Ball Z: The Legendary Super Human: The Movie: The Sequel Prequel: The Game.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not going to lie to you, this is probably the worst chapter so far. Not only is it the shortest by far (only just below 5k before I did the top and bottom), but I also wasn't feeling it several times while writing it. I might have did something stupid in it. And yes, this is the chapter in which Nobukatsu is nearly X'd by Nobuna, but is saved due to... I don't know. Anyway, the next chapter is pretty long, from what I've seen (I think it's the last chapter of volume 1, I went through the pages, so either I'm blind or retarded, or it is the last chapter) so I guess you'll get your money's worth back with it. Just think of this chapter as a prelude or something. Whatever makes you feel better at night. Wink, wink.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku -** _Thanks, though this is shorter and of lesser quality in my opinion. You can't really do much with a mostly comedic chapter with a serious character, and two moments of seriousness, which is when Nobuna is trying to merc her own brother, and when he kisses the back of her hand like a knight at the end - which I excluded from this, since to me, that was the moment he went from "foot soldier" to retainer, so it'd be redundant to include it here, but I may add something extra in the next chapter to make up for it. Sorry for all you fans of that scene. I liked it too._

 **Grey Wolf4 -** _So my question to you, as I know you will inevitably answer it, is why Yoshimoto... not like... I had any extra plans for her character in the first place :P Well, Nagahide is in this chapter, but not much. I'm not good with types like hers - by that, I mean the points. They... confuse me. I want to give her entire character a 53 because of that, but her appearance is too much, so that tips the scale back to 83. By the way, Bontenmaru is a 666 for me, no puns intended... I don't think it was a pun, but it is now cause I say so, and if you say differently... then beware the very obvious pitfall in front of your house, that you will fall into eventually._

 **Again, lesser quality and quantity for this chapter. I blame my lack of sleep (18 hours a day is a lack, right?) so yeah. I promise next chapter will be ten times better. I'll even use Kaioken. Plus, there is ACTION. Ya can't go wrong with some good ol' fashioned action.**

 **PS. I listen to Pokemon Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness music while writing these chapters. They are** **phenomenal pieces of music, especially the battling ones. Mirror B is my favorite for obvious reasons.**

* * *

 **Ambition of Jun Nerone  
Chapter 4: Saving Private Nobukatsu – **page 147

In order to prevent further intensification of the standoff between Nobuna and her younger brother, Nobukatsu, Inuchiyo absconded from Kiyosu. The person who gave her this idea, was Jun Nerone, a man with black hair like a Japanese, but blue eyes like a barbarian. Wearing clothing that could only be called "barbarian" he appeared from out of nowhere. The place he appeared in, where he helped fight against the Imagawa, and then ask to be Nobuna's retainer, was the Nobi Plains.

However, even with his intervention, the internal rebellion of the Oda clan did not cease. Three days after Inuchiyo absconded, Nobukatsu's chief retainer, Shibata Katsuie, nicknamed Riku, visited Nobuna at Kiyosu castle. Her look was a melancholic one, and her sigh reflected this.

From a young age, she was known as the "strongest" of Owari; a girl commander who, if given a spear, shows a prowess of being invincible in the whole of Japan. However, because of her straight forward personality, she was unable to have a sense for things like politics or the like.

As they say "God doesn't bestow two gifts".

However, while she served Nobukatsu as his chief retainer, Katsuie was Nobuna's fan since long ago. Though Nobuna was blunt, poisoned tongue, and her quirky and eccentric actions stood out against the backdrop that was Japan, there had been rare occasions that Nobuna would show cute expressions, one that made you give her a second look.

However, after losing her father, the person who understood her the most, Nobuhide, she closed off her heart, made her tongue sharper, and started getting irritated and displeased with her retainers.

That is why those around Nobukatsu became more arrogant and thought that he would serve as a better Lord, due to his "sociability" and thus they started to plan a rebellion.

This time, because of Inuchiyo, one of Nobuna's pages, had cut down Nobukatsu's page, Nobukatsu and the young samurai around him planned their next rebellion. Saying something like "This time for sure, let's chase out that foolish daughter of Owari" showed that they never learned their lesson from the other times they had staged a rebellion.

And thus, Nobukatsu gave Katsuie an order that she didn't like. To "negotiate with sister by suggesting her to hand over Inuchiyo". If the answer brought back was "no" then a rebellion was sure to take place.

That is why Katsuie is now in the main citadel of the Kiyosu castle, in a specific room that Nobuna uses for tea ceremonies. There in that room, sat three people. Katsuie, Nobuna, and strangely, Nerone, though he had a faraway look on his face. Perhaps it was due to Inuchiyo absconding, or maybe it had something to do with Nobukatsu…

Katsuie stared at him, but she couldn't get a read on him. The first time they had met, was on the battlefield, after he helped save Nobuna's life. She had seen his muscles, his scars, and knew that he was strong. However, even after that, she was unable to see for herself, how strong he actually was. The best way to do that, would be with a spar, however, she was always too busy to ask him.

She wanted to know; "how strong was the man who saved Nobuna".

However, now was not the time, she declared. After mulling over what she should say, Katsuie finally spoke up.

"Um… Nobuna-sama. I have been sent here regarding the incident with Inuchiyo."

Nobuna stared at her with an unyielding gaze. "…If it's about Inuchiyo, she is absconding. Even I don't know her whereabouts." With her cheeks slightly puffed up, Nobuna turned her gaze towards the window, and stared out of it, as if by doing so would lead her to Inuchiyo.

For Nobuna, Inuchiyo had been accompanying her since childhood like a small dog. She had become a friend and only retainer she could open up to. No, Inuchiyo, to Nobuna, was more like a younger sister. The two were close and knew many things about one another. That is why, in this situation, Nobuna was unable to behead Inuchiyo. Which is why, when Nerone suggested her to abscond, Nobuna was glad, but at the same time, worried. "Will this be the last time I see Inuchiyo?" she had asked herself. But no answer came.

Katsuie, who knows this, had suffered from several headaches as she thought about what Nobuna's condition would be.

"N-Nobuna-sama, he said to hand over Inuchiyo… otherwise, he would rebel again… is what he…"

"Since he's an idiot," Nobuna cut in. "he must have been egged on by those surrounding and said that because of that, right? Riku, can't you suppress Nobukatsu?" Katsuie prostrated herself, and cried out.

"M-my humblest apologies! I may be able to brag about not having lost to anyone on the battlefield, but, um, for things like this, the only ways I can think of are threatening them or cutting them down." Her words were straightforward, and came from the heart. Even if she tried to think up a solution, she would only suffer from a headache.

Nobuna sighed. "Haah, jeez, you definitely sound like Riku. If you can't suppress Nobukatsu anyways then, isn't it fine to take my head in the next battlefield." Katsuie was aghast.

"T-there's no way I can do that! If I have to take a stand against the Princess, then it would be better to commit seppuku!"

After taking a few calming breaths, Katsuie continued. "Then, Nobuna-sama. Are you saying that no matter what, you won't have over Inuchiyo…?"

"I can't hand over something which isn't here." She replied, waving away the question as if it didn't matter at all.

"Then, once again, there will be an internal strife…"

"If he continues to provoke me any further, I will confront him face to face. Tell that to Nobukatsu, Katsuie."

"W-what!?" Her surprise showed on her face. She was confused at Nobuna's words, and yet… why did she have a bad feeling about the look in her eye?

"If he rebels against me the next time, no matter how much Mother appeals for his life, I will kill him. Convey that to him."

"T-that is-!"

"Suruga's lord, Imagawa Yoshimoto, has finally started preparing for the march to the capital. If Yoshimoto starts moving, the first to be invaded would be us. I don't have the luxury to worry about internal strifes in Owari."

It was at the end of these words, that made him have a reaction. He, who had just been blindly staring out the window with a dull look on his face, turned his head. Some time ago, he and Inuchiyo had been attacked by Nobukatsu's men. Their goal was to stop them from completing the errand he had received from Nobuna. However, they failed. Because of that, Nerone was injured and Inuchiyo was forced to abscond because she had killed one of Nobukatsu's pages.

The wound Nerone was inflicted with, was an arrow wound. Though, it wasn't one to the shoulder, or leg. It was through the wrist. Dealing lots of damage with the possibility to even kill him, he had managed to seal the wound through the use of cauterization. However, even then, the damage was done. Right now, he could hardly move or even feel his right hand. He's said that given enough time, the wound will heal, and he'll be able to move his right hand again, but Katsuie doubts his words. Though she does not have much medical knowledge, she has arrived at this conclusion.

Seeing him respond ever so slightly, Katsuie turned her head towards him, perhaps wondering what he had to say about this. Nobuna slowly followed her gaze, and stared at the black haired, blue eyed youth before her.

Then, letting a sigh pass through his lips, he faced forward, and looked directly at Nobuna.

"With the threat of Imagawa Yoshimoto looming near, dealing with internal strife is bothersome, so executing Nobukatsu would be considered a wise decision if not for the fact he was your brother."

"H-huh? Why?" Nobuna was confused, and Katsuie had no words to say. She was shocked at what she heard.

"It is true that you can't afford to be distracted, however, having a brother – especially a younger one – means taking care of them. Nobuna, if you execute Nobukatsu, then there are only bad things waiting for you afterward." With that line said, he stood up. Turning around, he hardly sent one last look towards Nobuna, before making his leave. Nobuna didn't know what to say. Katsuie could hardly comprehend his warning. Once Nerone was gone, Nobuna rose up from her sitting position slightly, and with a furious look, shouted.

"Ah! What is his problem? Thinking that he might provide some insight on this matter, I invited him here, but he instead does nothing, and leaves while hardly saying anything!"

Though Nobuna was angry, there were still other things to discuss. Katsuie quickly reminded her of this fact and the two returned to their original subject.

"Riku, if there is a battle right now in Owari, both sides would be trampled by Imagawa in no time. If you believe this Nobuna to be the Lord of Owari, lure out and capture Nobukatsu at once. That is for Owari, for its people, and for conquering Japan."

"…" Katsuie sat in silence. It was true, she believed that Nobuna was the Lord of Owari, however, she served under Nobukatsu as his retainer. But… Even then… "B-by your will." Katsuie agreed to Nobuna's plans with a difficult expression on her face.

"You don't have to be pained by it." Nobuna replied, looking Katsuie in the eyes with a worried, and yet fierce, gaze. "My eyes are always looking ahead, whether it be ten or one hundred years from now. Even if no one understands, I have confidence. If you feel pained by it, then instead of praying the Buddhist prayer, pray 'It is for all the people in Japan'. It's fine for me alone to bear all the sins." Her expression was with resolution, and her eyes showed resolve. She was prepared to take everything upon her shoulders, just to achieve her ambition.

Katsuie lowered her head. Though she didn't understand the complicated stuff, she was by no means a fool. She did understand that Nobuna was indeed the Lord of Owari, and thus, she must serve her with all her loyalty at her side, even if she has to fight against Nobukatsu, who she served.

-Line skip in process-

It was around one day later. A meeting was called in Kiyosu castle, and in the main room, nearly all of Nobuna's retainers were here. The meaning of the meeting was clear, considering that Nobukatsu had been "captured" by Katsuie and brought before her.

He was arrested by her, and brought to stand before his sister, and execution is not off the table for nearly rebelling again. The retainers sent pitying gazes towards Nobukatsu, who had tears in his eyes.

"Uwaah, I-I am being pitied by everyone? Then, won't someone, please plead for my life, it's my honest request!" Though looking left and right, at the various assembled retainers, nobody stood up. They sat, looking away from Nobukatsu, not brave enough to say anything for him and to Nobuna.

"Leave it to me." Katsuie said from his side. Nobukatsu looked up at the girl, who smiled in return. Turning to Nobuna, she drew in a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "Being his chief retainer, Nobukatsu-sama's misconduct is my misconduct too. I may not understand complex things, but, please forgive everyone with just taking my head here!" Declaring that with a loud voice, she hung her head down and prostrated herself before Nobuna. Closing her eyes, she waited for her response.

However, Nobuna denied her.

"Katsuie. There's no way we can win without you. If we calculate the gains and losses of this decision, it is already decided that it should be Nobukatsu who should die."

"Uwaah? Sister. I won't oppose you once more, so please forgive me!" Nobukatsu screamed out, tears running down his face. "My eyes have opened! The fool was me, who kept on thinking of my small dream of making the Nagoya specialty, Uirou popular across Japan and revolting against you every time! Sister!"

Having finally awoke from his ambitions, Nobukatsu begged for his life.

"I don't want to die! However, please don't kill Katsuie, she hasn't ever opposed you, not even once! But I don't want to die too!" Shaking her head, Nobuna finally declared her verdict:

"From today on, Riku will serve under me as a substitute for my chief retainer. The group serving Nobukatsu shall be exiled. And Nobukatsu shall commit seppuku here."

"S-seppuku? That sort of painful way of death is impossible, I can't do that, big sis?" ' _I mean, who would want to self-disembowel yourself?_ ' I thought to myself. This was getting hard to watch, and I was slowly moving pass being irritated. I was silent this entire time, hoping that Nobuna would snap out of it, but… perhaps I should've actually tried to change her mind over the small time I had to? Perhaps the thought of a 'brother' dying had sent memories of my own brother dying back to me, and thus made me unable to act due to the painful memories. The act of talking to her about Nobukatsu froze me. I was nervous; no, I was just scared. Perhaps, I thought, if I did nothing, then I wouldn't be affected by it? If I looked away, I wouldn't feel the same anguish I felt that day?

What can I do now, in this situation?

Thinking this, I stormed my brain for words I can say, for phrases that can stop Nobuna. However, none came to mind.

"I see. If you are going to refuse, I will just have to personally behead you." Retrieving the sword from a nearby page, she stood up. She walked over to where Nobukatsu was sitting with a dark look in her eyes.

"Princess, Nobukatsu-sama is your brother; please forgive him." Though she hung her head once more, it didn't have an effect on Nobuna.

Staring on from where I sat, I had the impression that Nobuna had become an evil being – a demon. From the Fool, she became a Demon. With flames behind her, and a dark look, it could even be compared to the Demon Lords you'd fight at the end of some games, or read about in some novels. No one could oppose her.

It could be said: Nobuna is beautiful. Nobuna is divine. But, she is also dreadful.

The retainers had bowed their heads and started to tremble; accepting the fate of Nobukatsu, and what this might cause in the future.

Nobuna raised her sword to the exposed Nobukatsu's throat. He trembled, he cried, and he begged, but Nobuna did not listen. Just as she started to raise the blade, to bring it down upon Nobukatsu like a guillotine, I stood up. Standing up, I moved towards Nobuna, faster than anyone around me could react, to try to grab me and stop me. I moved away from them, and their grasps only met air.

With my left hand, I grabbed Nobuna's wrist, stopping her from moving the blade. She turned her eyes towards me, and I could see it. There were tears within her eyes, but also darkness.

"Hold on. I will not let you kill your brother." I said to her, a hard expression on my face. I stared into her eyes, and she into mine. I could tell she was angry, but the voice that came out was more calm, contrasting her enraged appearance.

"Nerone, even you will be beheaded if you don't let go."

I sniggered slightly, and that caused one of her eyebrows to shoot up.

"Do you think I can't kill you?" She asked me. The sword she held started to tremble. Was it from anger, or was it…?

"Can you? Yeah, sure. You can kill me. But, right now? No. I might not have full use of one of my hands, but with the look your giving, you wouldn't even be a match; not even a warm-up." My words clearly pissed her off, but I wasn't done. "To kill your brother will turn you into a demon. You will continue on, with a darkened expression, and kill everyone close to you. Is that really something you want?"

"That's right! I said I am fine with that, so let go!" She threw her arm to the side, and broke out of my grasp. She pointed her blade at my throat. The point of it nearly touched my Adam's apple, but I ignored it. "If it's for the sake of all the people of this nation, then I don't care what I have to do! As long as my retainers don't faithfully follow my orders, the dream of uniting Japan is impossible, you know? Since they are all just fools who can't understand what I say anyways, they just have to stay quiet and listen to what I say until they die! I don't need a younger brother or retainers who will oppose me, now and ever!"

"Nobuna." I said without the usual "sama" I attach to it when speaking. "That road is the worst possible path you can ever take. Kill and kill, control Japan by fear and threats will mean your death. You will be betrayed, and your story will end. Japan will not be unified by you, no, it will be closer than conquering than the act of unification. A demon who walks the path of flames, will die within the fire."

"And what do you know!?"

"Because I too, have lost a brother." My words shocked her for an instant, but she quickly gained control over herself. "It was tragic, yes. But I was able to change for the better because of it. However, you will only walk down a dark road filled with the corpses of your friends until someone kills you. Rulers in the past would be assassinated, whether through poison, or some other means. Whether it be Rome, Greece, or even England, it happens because of corruption, no matter which side it is from."

"S-shut up! They don't matter; what matters now is Japan! I will be the one to unify it, and I don't care if I have to cut you or anybody else down to achieve this goal!"

"Then answer me this; do you really want to kill your brother? Your own flesh and blood brother? Do you despise him? Or do you love him?"

"Of course I love him! What kind of sister wants to kill her younger brother? You idiot, don't make me spout the obvious!" As she said this, tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

"Sister!" Nobukatsu cried, down at her feet.

"Then, isn't it fine for you to let him live? You're the Lord of Owari, you're the most important person here. Who could tell you to kill him?" Walking away from her, I showed her my back. However, she did not move. Then, turning around, I pointed at her. "I've decided!"

"W-what?" She was confused at my words, so I quickly explained.

"Earlier, you sent me for my first errand, correct?" She nodded at my words. "And I managed to complete it, in such a way, that the reward you planned – besides my beheading if I failed – wouldn't be enough, right? And so, I had told you if I wanted something, then you'd give me it. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes…? But what does this have to do with…?"

"This is what I want!" I pointed at Nobukatsu. "For you to forgive your brother and to let him live! But, of course, there is always some catches… If Nobukatsu agrees to change his name and become your retainer, then I'm sure everything will work out well, don't you think?"

"But, what? I don't…" Nobuna was still confused, but Nobukatsu jumped at the chance.

"Yes! I agree! Please forgive me sister!" Nobukatsu stared up at Nobuna, tears in his eyes. Nobuna looked around the room awkwardly, and with a red face, she finally answered.

"I-I-I got it! I forgive Nobukatsu!" She then lowered herself to where Nobukatsu was sitting. "K-Kanjuurou… Instead of a sword, I will give you an Uirou." Nobuna motioned towards a page, who came forward. The page then handed Nobuna an Uirou, and she then gave it to Nobukatsu, who accepted it joyfully. "It's your favorite food right? Then take it."

"…Is it alright, sister?"

"It's a sign of reconciliation."

"…T-thank you for the food…" He took the Uirou from her hands, and plopped it in his mouth.

"How is it? Tasty?"  
"…It's salty."

"Stupid. That's the taste of your tears."

"No. It may be the taste of your tears." Nobukatsu countered with a smile.

"Hmph." Nobuna crossed her arms, and looked away as she puffed out her cheeks a little. "The thing flowing down my eyes is water."

It was a good moment. And just as I thought I'd get out of this scot free, Nobuna turned towards me with a diabolical smile.

"Now then, Nerone. For insulting me in front of my retainers, I will cut you down!"

"Go ahead and try it~!" I said with some enthusiasm.

Nobuna, picking up the sword once more, ran towards me. She slashed downwards at me, but I sidestepped towards the left. She then quickly redirected her blade to her right, and tried to cut through my waist. However, seeing this, I went low to the ground and rolled out of the way.

Just as the blade went over my head, I quickly thrusted my foot up, and kicked Nobuna in the wrist, causing her to let go of the blade. With my other foot, I kicked the handle of the sword away, and then using my left hand, I flipped back up into the air and onto my feet.

Needless to say, Nobuna wasn't being very serious in that small "fight" if you could even call it that. However, kicking her hand was probably not a very good idea, judging by the anger in her eyes.

However, before the fight could continue, one of her retainers, a female, stood up and spoke.

"Well, well. Both the Princess and Jun-dono too, please keep it at that."

The retainer who had enough courage this fight was Nobuna's military commander. I had heard about her, but I haven't had the chance to meet her yet. From what I hear, she had rose from the ranks of a page. Her name was Niwa Nagahide. I also heard that she was pretty close to Nobuna, and seeing as how she's older, she has often been said to be like an "older sister".

But, seeing her up close, she did not seem like that of an adult, but more of an elder sister– a person who seemed like she had a friendly smile. This must have been the reason why she's often remarked as Nobuna's older sister, even if they're not even related.

"With the idea given by Jun-dono, Nobukatsu-dono swearing loyalty to the Princess, and changing his name is worth ninety points. For solving this crisis without the spill of blood, I thank you, Jun-dono." Bowing her head towards me, she wore a pleasant smile.

"Thanks, I guess? You don't have to call me by my last name; feel free to just call me Nerone." I told her as I moved a few inches away from Nobuna, who didn't seem to notice.

"Then, Nerone-dono. However, while the method to get to this conclusion seemed like it would work with just you convincing her to change her mind, why did you instead decide to use the reward from your errand to finish it? Couldn't you have just convinced her, instead of requesting it?"

"Yeah, but there are always underlying motives in everything. And besides, convincing her otherwise might not have worked, so using my request seemed like the best way to get it done. Nobuna-sama didn't want to kill him, so it seemed to be the most effective way to stop her."

"Hm, then, eighty-three points." With this, she sat back down.

I couldn't understand her points, though.

-Line skip in process-

Nobukatsu ended up changing his name to Tsuda Nobuzumi. Tsuda being the surname of the branch family, and Nobuzumi being like the flow of the Kiso river or something. It was a bit much, to be honest. He was then placed underneath Katsuie, as she was given the task of training him to be a military commander. Though hesitant, he accepted the position with only a small amount of gusto.

Once everything was done and over with, Nagahide had sighed and given the entire case "93 points". I still don't understand what those points mean, but I guess it's out of one hundred, which means it's pretty high.

Though when Nobuzumi picked his new name, he was awarded with the grand total of three points.

After wrapping that up, I had returned to the Five Leaf Aralia tenement. I had picked out some of the leaves, and started to boil them. Once it was finished, I ate the boiled leaves. Sure, I had already bought some bread and rice, but eating these leaves has turned into a bit of a habit.

With Inuchiyo gone, it made me a bit gloomy. I couldn't even train properly without her anymore. To me, the best training method was sparring, but I was comfortable training by myself. But that was before being transported to Feudal Japan. After that, I found a real challenge in Inuchiyo – someone who will continue growing stronger, unlike my old man, who, unfortunately, will hardly be getting stronger, at least physically.

And so, I found a good partner in Inuchiyo. With her, I thought to myself, I would be able to get much stronger. However, now that she was gone, I felt awkward training by myself, whether it was by doing pushups, or practicing my swings.

As I released a sigh, I heard the front door open. A few moments later, three familiar faces walked in.

The first in, was Nene from across the street. Bounding into the main room, she had a very energetic smile as she ran over to me.

"Nero-sama! I heard you admonished the Princess this time! No matter how many lives you have, it won't be sufficient at this rate!" As she happily giggled, I pat her head. The next who spoke up, was Katsuie who was wearing a yukata, instead of her armor and other clothing.

"Nerone, you were too disrespectful towards Nobuna-sama! Though I may want to behead you right now, I will overlook it this time.

"I'll keep that in mind, the next time I say something disrespecting to her, I'll go to you – we'll see if you can cut me down, where Nobuna-sama failed." Though I was joking with a smile on my face, Katsuie didn't laugh. I had a feeling as if she was deciding whether to cut me down here and now or later. Thankfully, she chose the latter, as she only grumbled in response and sat down.

The next, was the then Nobukatsu and now Nobuzumi.

"Hey, Jun-kun. I bought the Nagoya specialty 'Uirou' as thanks for today. Be thankful!" With a laugh, he handed me the Uirou. I stared at the snack, and then looked up at him. For him to give me this, where it is his favorite food, can only mean one thing…

"You ate the rest on the way here, didn't you?"

"N-no!" He immediately denied. "I mean, yes, but… sorry." He apologized, looking down. Laughing, I placed a hand on his head and ruffled up his hair a bit.

"Don't worry. And call me Nerone. I'd let you shorten it down to Nero, but you're not cute enough for that."

"H-hey! I'm not cute; I'm handsome!"

"You keep telling yourself that, brat."

"…Thanks, though. Nerone. You really saved me."

"…I didn't say you could leave out the honorifics.

"S-sorry! Nerone-kun."

"But, yeah. You're welcome I guess, but do you know what this means?"

"Um, no?"

"You. Owe. Me." I made sure to drag out each word, and I even emphasized the 'me' by pointing at me with my thumb. Nobuzumi was a bit scared to find this out, but I laughed it off. "Don't worry; it won't be anything bad. Just some small tasks, for example… Finding out where Inuchiyo is and bringing her back, for starters."

"R-right! I'll make sure to find her and let her know that she can come back!" Nobuzumi promised, and with that, I gave him one last pat on the head and smiled.

"Yep! Or else I'd kill you." Of course, the last part I said in my head. It might've been a joke. Emphasis on the 'might'.

"Anyway, now it's time to toast!" Nobuzumi changed subjects quickly. "Since the Oda house has become one, let us toast to the future!" Though he looked to be only a kid, I guess since this is a different time, even kids can drink sake… Well, first time for everything.

I quickly found out that I hated the taste of sake. Also I get drunk really fast, and ended up blackening out within five minutes. Needless to say, I woke up with the world's largest migraine.

* * *

 **And now that we've finished this, I can now go to sleep... in one in the afternoon. Well, I just need sleep, okay? I didn't stay up all night. I actually wrote the majority of this yesterday, so I just needed to finish today.**

 **Next chapter: Saving Private Dousan.**

 **Man, so many people need to be saved, huh? Nobuna was surrounded in the first chapter, the third was Inuchiyo, now the fourth with Nobukatsu, and it will end with the fifth being Dousan. Of course, there was also Nerone in the third chapter when he was shot through the hea- I mean wrist, with that arrow, but he's the main character, so there is no possibility that he will die... until I say so.**

 **I have no medical knowledge, so do not say anything about that scene, btw.**

 **With that, please review, and PLEASE USE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I mean, I know this story is nearly perfect, no matter what I say about it, but please say something I could fix :(**

 **Also favorite and follow if you wish to show your support. If not, then beware the very obvious pitfall in front of your house, that you _will_ fall into eventually. Ciao.**


End file.
